Strength: Story of True Love
by dr.robbinstorres
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER!**When a surgeon is attacked in the parking lot after loosing a patient, the rest of the team will do all they can to protect and help them. What happens when they need more then protection.
1. Crashing

"SHE'S CRASHING!" Dr. Arizona Robbins yelled, frantically trying to save the little girl on her OR table.

"Dr. Robbins, your loosing her." Bailey yelled.

"Push 10 cc's of eninephrine!" Arizona shouted.

"No heart beat, paddles." Bailey demanded handing them over to Arizona.

"Charge to 100, CLEAR." _Shock._

"200, CLEAR." _Shock- no change._

"Dr. Robbins.." Bailey sighed.

"No! I'm not giving up." Arizona said dropping the paddles and began heart compresions.

"Come- on- Stephanie- don't- give- up." Arizona said in between compresions.

"Dr. Robbins.." Bailey said again.

"Bailey- I can save her." Arizona said, sounding almost defeated and exhausted from the compresions.

Then she gave up.

"Call it." She nearly whispered.

"Time of death- 6:38 P.M" and with that the team began leaving the OR.

"Robbins, you coming?" Bailey asked after she was done cleaning up the equipment.

Arizona was starring at the girl.

"Dr. Robbins." Bailey said a little louder.

"Sorry- I, um, I'm going to stich her back up. You can go ahead Dr. Bailey." Arizona said.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell the parents then head out. Goodnight Dr. Robbins." Bailey said.

Arizona nodded.

"Oh, and Dr. Robbins," Bailey said. Arizona looked up.

"You did everything in your power to save her, there was nothing more you could do." Bailey said walking back over and reasuring her friend.

Arizona just half smiled and nodded.

She got lost in her thoughts of Stephanie.

Over the past few months of treating Stephanie Wilder, she had grown close to the girl suffering from a rare type of cancer.

When days were hard, Stephanie always put a smile on Arizona's face, vice versa.

Everynight, Arizona and Callie stopped into Stephanie's room and said goodnight.

_Callie._ The thought of her lovely tan skinned Orthopedic Surgeon put a smile on her face.

Time passed and Arizona realized that she'd been in the OR room for almost 20 minutes.

She finished stiching up Stephanie and paged the team to come collect her.

She checked the clock on the wall before stepping into the room to remove her OR attire.

_6:56 P.M. _She only had a little while to get ready for her date with Callie.

She quickly went into the attendings room and changed from her scrubs and Healies and back into her jeans and boots.

She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her keys and walked out the room.

"Good night Blondie." Mark said walking past her.

"Night Mark." Arizona said.

Truth is, she and Mark were becoming closer, since she came back from Africa.

She got outside of Seattle Grace Mercy West and breathed a long breathe of fresh brisk air.

It was early spring and it was barely daylight anymore.

Arizona flicked the headlights on her car and unlocked it as she was walking.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the man walking from the other direction.

She got to her door and went to open it when a hand closed it.

It shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Mr. Wilder," she said shocked.

She cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry about Stephanie, I assure you I tried my hardest." Arizona said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"YOU BITCH!" he said punching her square in the face.


	2. Help Me

A/N: HELLLLLLO READERS:) Thanks for the reviews. I'm deffinetly sticking with this. I have so many ideas and thoughts but I just don't know which one to do, so please let me know if you don't like it.

Oh, and I obviously don't own Grey's because if I did... EVERYTHING WOULD BE CALZONA AND NOTHING WOULD HURT. My fellow Calzona Tumblr girl's know what I'm saying. ;)

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY LONGER AND UP TONIGHT. I just wanted to end this one with the text. Dramatic effects. :)**

much love, xo.

* * *

><p>She stumbled back against her car.<p>

He kicked her in the stomach. O_nce, twice, three times._

"Mr. Wilder, please, I'm sorry." she begged, winded and in pain from the blows.

"Sorry?" he said punching her again in the face and throwing her to the ground.

She landed akwardly on her wrist and it snapped.

She gasped in pain.

"Like hell your sorry! You murdered my little girl." he yelled, kicking her harder.

He kicked her in the head.

She felt things around begin to fade out but she fought it.

She tripped his legs out from under him.

That's Arizona for you, she won't go down without a fight, even when she's laying broken.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled and pulled out a pocket knife.

He switched open the blade and her eye's grew wide.

_No. No. No. No. No. _She thought to herself.

He held the knife to her throat but a car door scared him and he made a cut and then stopped, looking around to make sure no one could see him.

He drug the knife across her back multiple times, cutting her clothes and cutting deep into the flesh.

He pinned her wrists down and started to unbutton her pants.

_No. _She kept repeating in her head, the whole time thinking about Callie.

She tried so hard to fight him off.

She kicked him inbetween the legs and broke from his grasp.

"Son of a bitch." He said slapping her across the face.

He heard someone's car alarm beep and it was enough to scare him off.

He stopped and gave her a few more blows and kicks.

"I'm not done with you, Doctor. Your gonna pay for what you did to my angle." He said and took off.

Arizona didn't move. She didn't breathe. She didn't blink. She just let a single tear fall down her blood covered and broken face as she layed between her car and another car.

She layed for what felt like hours but really it was about 20 minutes.

How could no one have seen her?

She slowly began to sit up but gasped in the pain it caused her ribs and wrist, and quite frankely everything else.

She powered through the horrific pain and got to her feet, barely.

She held onto the car to balance herself.

She found herself to weak to stand so she slid back down the car.

She needed help, she was bleeding, cold and dirty.

_Callie. _She thought. _No. _She didn't want Callie to see her so.. damaged.

Arizona is a strong man in a storm. This wasn't any storm, this was a tornado, and she didn't think she could be strong.

_Bailey. No, she would freak out._

_Mark. HELL no, he would probably rip that bastard to shreds, which at the moment would be super._

_Cristina. No, she's still dealing with her PSTD issues._

_Meredith. Meredith is a strong man in a storm. _

Arizona reached for her purse which was under the car with it's contents spewed all over. She grabbed her phone which was cracked under the tire.

The screen lit up.

_Thank god. _She thought to herself.

And there, broken, in the parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West, she sent Meredith Grey the 6 letter text message: _help me. _

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, I didn't know if I wanted Meredith to just run into her or for her to reach out to her for help. Arizona doesn't seem like the character to really reach for help, she's more of the 'I can do this' badass Peds surgeon.. on Healies. But I think her reaching out to Meredith will open the story up for more to come. Thanks again.

**Next chapter up within the hour!**


	3. Shock

A/N: Reviewers, mwuah! Love you.** Next chapter up tonight?** Hope so. Keep reviewing. We're not even into the Calzona part of this yet. :)

much love, xo

* * *

><p>Minutes later she recieved an incoming text: <em>Yea sure, what do you need<em>, Meredith texted, figuring it was something to do with a case and wasn't important enough to page.

She wasn't going to have Meredith come out to help her.

She's strong, she can take care of herself.

_Meet me in the peds SSR (surgical supply room)_

And with that, Arizona got the strength to stand up and make her way to the side door of the hospital where she took the empty mourge elevator up to the Pediatric Floor. The whole time everything was spinning and fading in and out. It took all she had to just stand.

On the elevator ride, which lasted about 30 seconds, she got a text from Callie: _hey baby, where are you. call or text back. xo, cal._

Arizona's heart broke at the thought of her wonderful Calliope.

Arizona didn't realize but she was sobbing, the entire time.

The door opened, no one was around.

She barely made it to the closet.

When she got inside she grabbed onto the shelf for support, blood dripped down it.

Just then she heard footsteps. She turned around and faced the shelf so her back was to the door.

"Hey Arizona, got your text." Meredith said.

"Close the door." Arizona said barely audible as she held back sobs.

"Huh?" Meredith said, unsure of what the usually perk peds surgeon said.

"Close- the door." Arizona said as she began to raise her voice, but lowered it as it caused a great deal of pain to her head.

With that, Meredith closed the door and took a few steps closer to the peds surgeon, who still had her back to her.

"Arizona, your shirt's-" she began to say when her whole apperance registered in Meredith's brain.

"Oh my God Arizona, are you okay?" Meredith said, not sure what to do, but tried to remain calm so she didn't frighten the most likely terrified blonde.

Arizona didn't answer. She just stood their with her back to Meredith, shaking, holding back sobs.

"Arizona.." Meredith said quieter now standing inches behind the blonde.

She placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder, and noticed Arizona's light flinch.

"This was a mistake." Arizona said.

"What?" Meredith asked, confused.

Arizona turned around, and Meredith tried not to gasp in shock, but she was stunned by the sight infront of her.

Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Surgeon, who some call the 'scary happy lady' was now no longer happy. There was not one trace of happiness in her. All Meredith saw was blood and fear.

"I- I'm fine, I just need to get out of here." Arizona said begining to panic.

"Arizona, your not fine, someone hurt you." Meredith said caringly and calmingly.

"You know I had a brother? And my father's a colonel. I grew up around knives and fighing. My father and my brother, they'd, they'd uhm- they'd wrestle around the house. My mother hated it. One time, he accidently elbowed my brother in the nose. And he bled. So much blood, just blood everywhere. You learn in med school how many pints someone has but when you see it, it's just- he was so skinny, he- just so much blood. So, fighting and blood, it never, it never bothered me. One time my brother punched me when he was mad, I was 9. I didn't cry, because my father told me, I was a good man, a good man in the storm. Good men don't cry and I- I, he just told, me and I was being strong, I was a strong-" Arizona ranted, shacking uncontrollably.

"Arizona" Meredith said trying to calm her down.

"I fought, I'm strong, my brother, he, he, I hit him back. I hit him back real hard."

"Arizona"

"And, he, he cried. HE CRIED. I didn't cry because I'm strong."

"Arizona. ARIZONA."

"I didn't cry, and I fought back. I was taught to fight back and never, ne- never give up. I- I didn't give up, and I- an- he, I, I uh. I tried, I, it hurt, I coudln't, I just-"

"DR. ROBBINS!" Meredith said cupping her face bringing her out of her rant.

"Arizona, your in shock.. okay. Just breathe. Tell me what happened." Meredith said.

Arizona reached her arm out and grabbed onto the shelf as she felt her whole world spin around her.

She began to sway.

"Dr. Robbins, are you okay?" Meredith asked.

Arizona collapesed into Meredith's arms.

"OH GOD ARIZONA." Meredith said. She lowered her to the ground and opened the door.

"I NEED HELP!" Meredith screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: ...and it continues. :)


	4. News Spread

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Mwuah, love you all! Hopefully, chapter 5 will be up tonight! Stick with me, it'll get better.

much love, xo

* * *

><p>Alex Karev ran up to Meredith after he heard her yells from a nearby room.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Alex yelled seeing Meredith knealing by a broken and bloody Arizona.

As hard as it was to admit, he liked Arizona.

He deffiently was afriad of her, espically when she threatened him- with bricks.

But she was such a kind hearted person, and she would throw herself in front of a bus to save a kid anyday.

"I _think _she's been attacked. I uhm, I didn't get anything from her before she- before she uhm- collapsed." Meredith said putting her hand on her forehead, trying hard not to panic.

"Page Owen and Derek, and get Mark now." Meredith said stroking Arizona's head.

Alex ran off to get help.

"Oh Arizona, who did this to you?" She sighed, worried for her friend.

Alex walked into an examination room while Dr. Sheperd was having a patient follow his finger.

"Dr. Sheperd." Alex said.

"Just a second Karev." Derek said.

"Dr. Sheperd, I need to speak to you, now." Alex said, trying not to be rude.

"This better be good Karev, I'm in the middle of-" Derek began to say but was cut off.

"Arizona has been attacked, she with Meredith." Alex said as calmingly as he could.

"Where." Derek asked immediatly changing his town from annoyed to concerend.

"She's up in the Peds SSR. She collapsed. Meredith didn't get anything from her." Alex said.

"I'm on my way up." Derek said as he took off up the hall.

Alex continued finding people he needed help from.

"Dr. Hunt, can I speak with you." Alex said holding a mask over his mouth as he walked into the operating room.

"Not now Dr. Karev, I got a multiple stab wound victim." Owen said working on the man infront of him.

"Dr. Hunt, it's important, something, uhm- happened." Alex said.

Owen immediatly looked up. "Lexie, can you finish this up?" he said asking the young Grey.

He took off his mask and surgical apron. "What happened?" he asked.

"Dr. Robbins was attacked. That's all I know." Alex said.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Owen asked.

"She's in the Peds SSR with Meredith, and I don't know, it looks bad." Alex said, and Owen immediatly took off.

He went to find Mark.

"Dr. Sloan." Alex said walking into the Attending Room.

"Whatya want Karev, it's my break." Mark said opening his eyes and looking up from the lockerroom bench he was laying on.

"Dr. Robbins- she uhm, there's been an incident." Alex said.

"What happened?" he said shooting up from his resting postion.

"She was attacked, it looks bad. Torres isn't here, but Meredith is with her." Alex said and Mark took off running.

He just sighed a sigh of relief and then ran following Mark.

When he got back up to the floor Meredith was standing leaning against the wall with her eyes shut and Owen, Mark and Derek were surrounding Arizona.

"Hey, what's going on." he asked walking up the Meredith.

Before Meredith got a chance to answer Owen shouted.

"Karev get your ass over here and help us lift her."

Derek held her kneck and head steady, Mark held her back and Owen and Alex lifted her.

The found the nearest bed and got her in it.

"Page Webber now." Derek said.

"What 'bout Torres?" Mark said.

"I got it." Meredith said as she looked down at Arizona's phone she had picked up when the men arrived.

She searched the conacts untill she found Callie, which she had trouble finding, then realized that 'Baby' was probably Callie.

She pressed 'call' and took a deep breathe.

"Arizona, we have reservations for 7:15, where are you. You were supposed to be off at 7:00, it's now 7:33." Callie said, not realizing she wasn't speaking to Callie.

"Callie." Meredith said.

"Meredith?" Callie asked in her suprised tone of voice.

"Yes, it's Meredith. I um, you need to come to the hospital." Meredith said.

"Why, what happened. Where's Arizona?" Callie asked, panicing rising in her voice.

"Callie, she's been attacked." Meredith said.

The line went dead.

Callie took off out the resturant door and into her car.

"Oh Arizona, please be alright baby." Callie said as she was driving.

* * *

><p>AN:** EVERYTHING'S CALZONA AND NOTHING HURTS! 3**


	5. No Air

A/N: Thanks again everyone! Chapter 6 will be up shortly!

EVERYTHING IS CALZONA AND NOTHING HURTS!

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into the room they had put Arizona in after she got off the phone with Callie.<p>

"Who the hell would do this?" Derek said sitting down next to Meredith.

"I don't know Der." Meredith sighed, resting her head on Derek's shoulder.

He kissed her head.

"She's tough." Derek said.

"I gotta get these clothes off." Owen said removing Arizona's boots.

"I got it." Meredith said standing up, figuring Arizona probably wouldn't want the guys cutting her clothes off.

Just as she stood up, Arizona stirred alittle.

"Arizona." Meredith said rushing over to her side.

"Mer-" Arizona barely said, with her eye's still closed.

"Yeah, it's Meredith. I need to get you in a gown, is that alright?" Meredith asked.

Arizona just nodded. She was too exhausted to fight.

Meredith just looked at Derek, hoping he would get the hint to wait outside so she could try to get Arizona to talk.

Derek just motioned for the other guys to join him outside the door.

Just as they walked out, Cheif was waiting with Alex.

Meredith closed the door.

"What happened?" Cheif Webber asked.

"We think she was attacked. We haven't gotten anything from her yet. Meredith is uhm- with her now. We're gonna get her into a gown and take a look at her. It looks pretty bad." Owen said.

"Where's Torres?" Cheif asked.

"She's on her way." Derek said.

"Sloan. You stay with Torres. We don't need her freaking out." Cheif said.

Mark just nodded.

"So what do you know so far?" Cheif asked.

"She asked Meredith to meet her in the Peds SSR. Meredith got up there and didn't get anything out of Arizona before she went down. Meredith called for help and Karev came and got us." Owen said.

"Okay. Owen, take charge. Derek check her vitals, I want a CT and MRI on the head. Get Avery up here to check for breaks and Bailey to check for internal. Keep quiet. I don't need the whole Hospital knowing about this." Cheif said.

They all nodded.

Back in the room, Meredith was taking Arizona's clothes off and getting her into a gown.

"So, they're just gonna stich you up and see if you got any broken bones and you'll be good to go." Meredith said, trying to reasure the broken peds surgeon.

"How's your head." Meredith asked.

"Fine." Arizona said quietly.

"Well Derek is gonna check and make sure your okay. I called Callie, she's on her way." Meredith said, figuring the blonde would be happy to see her girlfriend.

"No." Arizona said, eye's opening wide.

"No what?" Meredith asked leaning down close to Arizona and running her hand over her hair.

"No Callie." Arizona said weakly.

"What. Why? I'm sure she is worried sick." Meredith said, confused to why the blonde didn't want to see Callie.

"No Callie." Arizona repeated.

_How could I let Callie see me so broken. I've always been the one their for her, I am her rock. I'm a good man in a storm. _Arizona thought.

"No Callie." Arizona repeated in an almost whipsered town of voice.

Meredith just nodded.

"Okay, your gowns on. I'll be right back. You rest." Meredith said.

Meredith closed the door and stepped into the hall.

"Derek." she said quietly so he came over.

He placed his hand on her side.

"What's up. She okay?" he asked.

"Gowns on. She doesn't want Callie." Meredith said.

"Huh?" Derek questioned.

"I told her Callie was on her way, and she just said no, that she didn't want to see her." Meredith said.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Sloan. Hang tight." He said kissing her cheek.

Back inside the room, Arizona just layed their shaking. Tears were silently falling.

Owen knocked and came in.

"Hey Arizona." he said in a hushed tone.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

She just shrugged.

"I'm gonna clean you up and take a look at your cuts and bruises. Is that okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she quietly said.

"Arizona." he said bending down to her level. "Your not fine."

She just looked down.

"You know it helps to talk." he said.

She didn't respond.

Outside the hospital Callie parked her car and ran in.

Mark saw her coming through the door.

"Mark! Where is she? Where's Arizona?" she yelled.

"Callie." Mark said. "She's with Owen. She doesn't want to see you. Your going to have to wait outside the room."

"WHAT?" Callie asked. "Why doesn't she want to see me?" Callie asked, panicing.

"Callie.. breathe! Callie. CALLIE. DR. TORRES!" he said trying to get Callie to come down.

"It'll be okay." he said wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry.

"DON'T TELL ME IT'LL BE OKAY. SHE'S HURT AND I CAN'T SEE HER!" Callie cried.

Back up in the room Arizona was still with Owen.

"You know Callie's here. She's downstairs with Mark." Owen said looking up from the suture on her leg he was stiching up.

The machine started to beep.

"Arizona?" he said.

She was gasping for air.

"Dr. Robbins?" he asked.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Owen yelled.

And with that, the happy and healthy peds surgeon was laying on the bed fighting for air.

* * *

><p>AN: OOO, cliffhanger. :)


	6. Together Again

A/N: Thanks! Okay, so I'm going to try to update everyday, or twice a day, but school starts again this week, and my birthday's this week and I have two softball games, so I'm going to try my hardest.

NEW GREYS ON THE 5TH!

* * *

><p>"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Derek said running in the room.<p>

Karev and Meredith followed.

"She can't breathe." Meredith yelled.

"Common Robbins." Owen yelled, trying to help the peds surgeon.

"Karev page Dr. Sloan, let them know what's going on." Derek said.

"We need to itubate." Owen said.

In several minutes, Arizona was breathing with the help of ventilation machine.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Mark said running through the door.

"Left lung is collapsed." Meredith said removing her stethoscope from her ears.

"We're taking her for xrays and an MRI now." Derek said unhooking the tube from the intubation and replacing it with a manual pump.

Meredith got into postion and began squeezing the pump.

The walked down the hall to the elevator pushing the bed.

Mark went and sat back down next to Callie in the hall.

She was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest with chin resting on her knees.

Tears were silently falling down her face.

"She's fine. They had to intubate, left lung is collapsed. We'll know more after they get done checking her out. She'll be fine Cal- she's tough." Mark said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Why doesn't she want to see me?" Callie asked quietly.

"I don't know Cal, give her time. She's in shock." Mark sighed.

"So all we know is she was attacked. Do we know who. Why? Where? Anything at all?" Callie asked.

"No." Mark said.

"What's going to happen next?" Callie said.

"Cheif Webber informed the police. When she wake's up, we'll know more." Mark said.

They sat on the floor like that for a little over a half an hour.

Just then, the elevator opened and Bailey stepped onto the floor.

"Dr. Sloan, your needed in room 271." Bailey said, walking towards the two after just being up with Arizona.

"I gotta go kid." Mark said, giving her a squeeze.

Bailey leaned against the wall next to Callie and slid down to sit next to her.

She silently grabbed Callie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"She's fine Callie." Bailey said. "She's got multiple lacerations that need to be stiched. She has a fractured wrist and 2 broken ribs, which led to the collapse of the left lung. She has a severe concussion. Dr. Sloan is going to stich up the cut on her neck. She's fine. She's tough, tough as nails. Don't let the stickers and rollar blades fool you, she is hardcore." Bailey said smiling at Callie.

"She's fine." Callie said, taking a deep breathe. "When can I see her?"

"When she wakes up, were gonna see if she want's to see you. She's still in shock Callie. Whoever did this, did a hell of a job." Bailey said.

Upstairs, Mark just finished stiching up the cut on Arizona's neck.

Avery came in and casted Arizona's left wrist with a bright pink cast.

Owen stiched up the deep lacerations on her back and applied bandages.

Meredith then cleaned all the blood off her.

Arizona was starting to look somewhat normal again, despite the many forming bruises and lacerations. Oh, and not to mention, the bright pink cast.

Everyone besides Meredith was out in the hall talking.

Once again, Arizona began to wake up.

"Hey Arizona. How you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"Better." Arizona said quietly.

"Better is good. Dr. Owen gave you some medication for the pain." Meredith said pulling a chair up to Arizona's bed.

"You have a- uhm- fractured right wrist. Avery set and casted the bone. You'll be in a cast for 3 to 6 weeks, depending on the time it takes to heal. In the mean time, no rollar blading. You have 2 fractured ribs, which caused your left lung to collapse, resulting in you not being able to breathe. Also, Derek went over the head CTs, you have minor swelling. Owen and Mark stiched up all the lacerations and wrapped them. We have a prescription for you for some creme." Meredith said caringly, trying to help her friend understand the extent of her injuries.

A single tear slid down Arizona's face.

"Oh, Arizona. Don't cry." Meredith said, reaching to wipe the tear.

Arizona flinched away.

"Sorry." Arizona said under a hush tone.

Meredith just held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You know, Callie is outside. She really wants to see you." Meredith beggingly said.

"No Callie." Arizona said. "I don't want to see her."

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"I don't want her to see me so- so broken." Arizona cried.

"You listen to be right now. You are not broken. No one can break Arizona Robbins, no one. Do you hear me?" Meredith said.

Arizona just half smiled.

"Callie won't think anything different of you." Meredith said.

"I'm supposed to be tough. I'm supposed to be a strong man in the storm. This isn't being strong." Arizona continued to cry.

"You are tough, Arizona. Your the toughest girl I know. Callie just really REALLY wants to see you. She loves you Arizona, and you love her. Broken or not, she needs to be with you. She needs to know your okay. And you need her too, as much as you want to deny it." Meredith said.

Arizona just nodded and continued to cry.

With that, Meredith stepped out into the hall.

"Callie." she said walking over to the orthopedic surgeon slumped against the wall.

"Callie, go on in." Meredith said and took Callie's spot against the floor.

Callie walked in and sat on the bed next to Arizona.

She reached for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Im here Arizona, I'm here." Callie said.

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand and Callie imediatly pulled her into a hug.

Arizona cried against Callie's chest.

They stayed like that untill Arizona pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said quietly.

"NO, Arizona. Do not be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Callie said.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Dr. Robbins, the police are here to speak with you." Cheif Webber said.

* * *

><p>AN: **everything is calzona and nothing hurts!**


	7. Tears

A/N: oh my god! i'm so sorry guys! this week has been crazy! i started school again on monday, my birthday was wednesday and i had two softball games! so sorry! promise i will never EVER take that long to update ever again! thank you guys to much for the support. 3 this story is just starting. who watched the wedding? ah, so sweet. i cried. i didn't like how they intertwined it with mer/der marriage. EVERYTHING IS CALZONA AND NOTHING HURTS!

much love, xo

* * *

><p>He walked out of the room and closed the door.<p>

Panic rose on Arizona's broken face.

"Police? Why are the police- I - but it's- and I-" Arizona said panicing.

"ARIZONA." Callie said cupping her face, careful to not cause any pain.

Arizona and Callie locked eyes.

"It's fine. I'll be here the WHOLE time. I won't leave, I promise." Callie said.

"Okay." Arizona sighed.

Two police offices entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lane and this is my partner Detective Coldway." The officers said shaking hands with the Orthopedic surgeon.

"I'm Dr. Torres and this is my girlfriend Dr. Robbins." Callie said, hoping her introducing them would make her feel a little less nervous.

"Dr. Robbins." The two detectives said shaking her uninjured hand.

"How are you feeling?" The young red headed detective asked sitting down in a chair next to the bed, her partner standing behind her.

"Fine." Arizona said quietly.

After a few minutes of chit chat they got into the conversation both Arizona and Callie were dreading.

"So why don't you start from the begining." Detective Lane said.

Arizona nervously looked over at Callie and Callie nodded.

"I don't remember much. I just remember walking out to my car and someone hitting me." Arizona said quietly.

"Do you know who attacked you." Detective Lane asked.

"No." Arizona said.

_Why can't I remember? _She thought to herself.

"She has a level 2 concussion, memory loss isn't uncommon." Callie said, stepping in.

"Do you remember anything previous from that day?" Detective Lane asked.

"I remember eating lunch with Callie and Steph's surgery with Dr. Bailey. We lost her." Arizona said.

"Can you tell me anymore information on the patient you lost?" Detective Lane asked.

"Her name was Stephanie. She has a very rare form of skin cancer." Arizona said quietly.

They continued to talk for a little over an hour. Arizona didn't say much.

"It's getting late and Arizona need's her rest." Callie said, after watching her girlfriend in pain, fight to stay awake.

"You're right. Sorry to keep you up Dr. Robbins. We got most of the information we need to write up a report. We're going to speak with security and check the footage. You call me if you remember anything. We'll give you a call sometime tommorow." The red head detective said.

They said their goodbye's and left.

She sat on the bed next to her broken girlfriend.

"Oh Arizona." she sighed.

She reached out and grabbed Callie's hand.

Arizona scooted over and Callie moved up to sit next to her.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona and Arizona snuggled up to her.

Callie placed a light kiss on Arizona's head.

Callie felt a tear hit her shirt from Arizona's head resting on her.

"Talk to me Arizona." Callie said quietly.

Arizona shook her head no.

"Arizona." Callie said.

"I'm- fine." Arizona said, chocked up.

"Your not fine Arizona. Someone hurt you. It's okay to not be fine. You don't always have to be strong." Callie said.

Arizona chocked a sob undernearth Callie's embrace.

"It's okay Arizona. It's okay to cry." Callie said rubbing her thumb over Arizona's hand.

Arizona tried so hard to not cry, but the sobs escaped.

She burried her head into Callie's chest and sobbed.

Meredith quietly opened the door to see Callie holding a crying Arizona. Callie looked up and saw Meredith and mouthed 'Thank You'. Meredith smiled and left.

Arizona's sobs began to end and Callie felt her loosen up under her and her breathing even out.

They both fell asleep.

Bailey came in shortly after and covered Callie up and turned off the light.

Hours later Callie woke up to a shaking Arizona.

"A, you okay? Callie asked.

Arizona didn't respond.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"I'm fine." Arizona sighed and layed back against Callie's chest.

Arizona quickly fell back asleep but Callie layed awake.

_How can anyone do this to my Arizona? _She thought to herself.

A few minutes later Callie's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID. _"Mark"_

"Mark, it's the mid-" Callie began to say.

"Callie." he said with a stern voice.

"What?" she said.

"Your appartment." he said.

"What about it?" she asked confused.

"It's trashed." he said.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks! eh, i don't really like this chapter, it's just a filler for what's to come!


	8. Reasons

A/N: sooo sorry it's been a couple of days. things have been really busy! next chapter will hopefully be up today! thanks again for all the reviews, it means alot. we're just getting to the good stuff. anway, how about the finale! i'm so excited. cristina pregnant, meredith loosing her job and her and derek possibly spliting? ah. but seriously, what is up with the lack of calzona in last weeks episode? oh well, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Callie drove as fast as she could back to their apartment.<p>

The whole time her thoughts were on her broken girlfriend laying in that bed, terrified and alone.

Flying past 3 red lights, Callie made it to the apartment a little after 3 in the morning.

She rain into the lobby and straight to the elevator.

She clicked the up button numerous times.

"Damn it!" she yelled hitting the button.

It was taking to long and she obviously was not in the right mindset to wait.

She ran to the stairs and ran up six flights of stairs.

She reached her floor and ran down the hall to find the door broken in.

"Mark?" she yelled.

"MARK!" she yelled again.

He emerged from the hallway.

"Callie." he sighed against her head as she ran into him for a hug.

She loved Mark, she really did. But not like she loved Arizona.

Mark was her bestfriend, and that's all he'd ever be.

He was the only person she could go to when her and Arizona fought, or talk on and on about how much she loves Arizona.

She was the only person he could go to when him and Lexie fought, or a random teenager shows up saying he's her father.

"This place is trashed, Torres." he said.

She took a long deep breathe against his chest and pulled away, surveying the damage in her apartment.

Tables turned upside down, lamps broke, picture frames laying smashed on the floor.

She placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

"It's going to be alright." he reassured her sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I don't understand!" she yelled. "Why would anyone want to hurt Arizona! Why would someone do this to our home, OUR home!"

"Things happen Callie, things we can't control. And most of the time, the things that happen are bad things. But they have to happen for a reason. They make you stronger and help you learn. Meredith almost died for a reason. Izzie got cancer for a reason. George got hit by a bus for a reason. Sheperd got shot for a reason. Arizona got hurt for a reason. And now this, this happened for a reason. A reason that you may never know or begin to understand. But what you can understand is that God would never give you something he know's you wouldn't be able to deal with. I takes time. Time and love. I promise, you and Arizona will get through this." Mark said grabbing Callie's hand.

She began to stop crying and reached into her pocket.

"I should call the Detective." she said quietly standing up.

She didn't thank Mark, but he knew that she needed to hear that.

She called Detective Lane and explained what happened.

"There on their way." Callie said sliding back down the wall to sit next to Mark.

"Good." he said.

"How's Arizona?" he asked.

"Broken. Scared. Confused." Callie said with no emotion in her voice.

"She won't talk to me about it." Callie sighed.

"Give her time Torres, she'll open up." Mark said.

"I know." Callie said resting the back of her head on the wall.

They sat in silence for almost ten minutes untill Detective Lane walked into the trashed and broken apartment.

"Dr. Torres?" She called out. A bunch of police entered behind her with bags and cases.

Callie and Mark stood up from there spot against the living room wall.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see you again for a while." Callie sighed shaking her hand.

Detective Lane turned towards Mark.

"I'm Dr. Sloan, Callie's neighbor and colleauge." he said shaking her hand.

They went over the damage and the Crime Scence Unit dusted for finger prints and collected eveidence that they hope will lead them to the suspect.

Detective Lane went over what would happen over the next few days.

Callie grabbed a couple pairs of clothes for her and Arizona.

She also grabbed Arizona's favorite sweatshirt that she always wore when she was upset or not feeling good. She then grabbed the quilt Arizona's mom made her and they taped off the apartment.

"I'll be in touch." Detecive Lane said.

She walked back down the hall with the police following with the evidence they collected, leaving Mark and Callie standing in the hall.

"Call me if you need anything." he said giving her a hug.

She nodded.

"I'll see you later on at the hospital." she said walking down the hall.

She got outside and into her car at around 5 in the morning.

The sun was just starting to rise over the city.

She made it to the hospital just as the night nurses were ending their shift and the morning nurses were coming in.

She quietly opened the door to Arizona's room and couldn't help but stare at her beautifuly sleeping girlfriend.

She sat down in the chair next to her bed.

_We'll get through this. _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: so they whole time i've written this story i have been listeing to the musical event songs on playlist repeat.

breathe- 115 plays

runnin' on sunshine- 130 plays

how to save a life- 157 plays

the story- 229

i need a life.

thanks for reading!


	9. Help

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sooo sorry for not updating this in like FOREVER. School has been so crazy. Today was my last day. WOO. Now officially a senior. I promise now that it is summer, inbetween work and summer-ness, I will update as much as possible! Good news, I got the highest grade in the junior class on my english final! 99. wooooo. thank you everyone!

* * *

><p>Callie only got a 2 hours of sleep untill Arizona began to stir.<p>

"A?" Callie asked lightly placing her hand on Arizona's hand.

Arizona flinched a bit.

"It's okay, it's just me." Callie said, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"You feeling okay, you look a little pale?" Callie said rubbing Arizona's check.

Arizona nodded.

She slowly began to sit up and Callie helped her.

Callie placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips.

Arizona immediatly wrapped her bruised and cut up arms around Callie and breathed a big sigh of relief, her pink cast resting on Callie's back.

"I love you Arizona." Callie said, placing a kiss on Arizona's shoulder.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona quietly said.

"Better." Callie said smiling. "Because it's 7:30 and I know your hungry, and I'm at your service. Anything you wan't. I don't care if I have to drive to Flordia- well, actually I do care, because then I couldn't be here with you and- then, well you know, I, you can have anything you want." Callie ranted untill Arizona reached her hand up and placed it over her mouth.

"Shh." Arizona said smiling. That was the first smile Arizona had on her face since the OR with Stephanie. But, soon enough, the smile quickly faded.

Arizona had this super magic smile that would light up a room and make everyone, EVERYONE, feel better. It was like her signature trade mark.

"I'm not hungry." she said dropping her hand quietly.

"Oh, yes you are." Callie laughed. "I don't care if I have to spoon feed you."

"I'm-" she began to say untill Callie cut her off.

"You have to eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Don't tell me you ate at lunch because I watched you pushed that salad around the plate the whole meal, and the poundcake you bought before surgery is still sitting on your desk." Callie said.

"Fine." Arizona sighed, she was too exhausted and in too much pain to argue.

Callie gave her a gentle kiss on the head and left to go get them something for breakfast.

Shortly after Callie left, Bailey came in.

"Dr. Robbins." Bailey said, smiling as she came in the door. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Fine." Arizona said.

"How's your pain?" she asked.

"Fine." Arizona said again.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No." Arizona said.

"You sure?" Bailey said checking the IV bag.

"I'm sure." Arizona said.

"Okay then. Page me if you need anything, ya hear me? Anything." Bailey smiled.

"Okay." Arizona said with a small smile.

Shortly after Bailey left, Derek came in.

"Morning Dr. Robbins." he said smiling. "How are you feeling?" he asked, just like everyone else.

"Fine." Arizona said, giving the same answer she gave Bailey.

Truth of the matter is, she's not fine.

He gently tilted her head back and shined the light in her eyes.

"Your head seems to be healing, no more swelling. I'm going to talk to the other doctors, but I think your well enough to go home tommorow, seeing you have a doctor living with you." he said.

"Speaking of doctor, where is Torres?" he asked.

"Breakfast." she said.

"Alright then, when she get's back we'll all talk about tommorow's disharge. Sound good?" he asked.

She nodded slightly.

He left the room and began whistling down the hall.

She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

The pain in her body was horrific, but she could manage it.

If anyone could handle pain, emotional or physical, it was Arizona.

Callie was walking back into the hospital with three different bags of food after going to get her and Arizona breakfast.

"Dr. Torres.. Callie, how's Arizona this morning." Meredith asked, concerened for the Peds Surgeron she helped last night.

"Better." Callie said with the fakest smile ever. Meredith noticed the fake smile. "Okay, she's not.. I don't know how she is, because she barely talks." Callie sighed.

Meredith placed her hand on Callie's back and they walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"Callie, this is going to be hard for her. You know Arizona better then anyone. Yeah, she's not going to open up right away, but you need to be there when she is ready to talk. All she needs now is you." Meredith said squeezing Callie's hand.

"Was it bad?" Callie asked quietly.

"Callie, I, uh-" Meredith said, not sure what to say.

"Please Meredith, you saw her, was it bad?" Callie begged.

"It was bad." Meredith sighed.

"Thank you, for everything." Callie said.

"Your welcome Callie." Meredith said giving her a hug.

"Now, go before your coffee get's cold." Meredith laughed.

"Right, coffee." Callie said laughing, as she got up and started walking to the elevator.

"Meredith?" She asked turning around.

"Yes Callie?" Meredith asked looking up from the chart she was looking over.

"Thanks again." Callie smiled.

Meredith smiled and Callie turned back around and got into the elevator.

She got into Arizona's room and noticed Arizona's eyes were closed and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Hey." Callie said quietly sitting down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"You okay?" She asked gently bringing up her hand to Arizona's face.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed, opening her eyes. The pain in her head was almost unbearable.

"Ari? Don't lie to me. Tell me baby." Callie said quietly.

"It's nothing Calliope." Arizona said.

Callie let it go, but mentally noted to ask her later.

"I brought all your favorites." Callie said smiling.

She pulled out three bags.

"I got you a bagel and coffee from that bagel place down the road you like. I also got you yougurt and granola, and your FAVORITE, fresh strawberries and poundcake." Callie said holding up all the options.

Arizona smiled at the last offer.

"Knew it." Callie said smiling opening the poundcake container.

She grabbed two forks and moved closer to Arizona.

They ate breakfast and made very small talk.

"I want to see my kids today. I have a couple of post ops I want to check up on." Arizona said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Callie said.

"Why not?" Arizona asked.

"You need to rest Arizona!" Callie said.

"I can rest when at night, I have things to do, I can't just lay in a bed all day." Arizona said forcing herself to sit up even more.

"Arizona, sit back." Callie stated.

"I'll be fine, Calliope." Arizona said sitting up father. She let out a loud gasp and grabbed her ribs.

"ARIZONA?" Callied said rushing to her side.

She didn't move. She just sat there, holding her ribs, eyes glued shot, trying to breathe.

"Shhh, just breathe." Callie said, trying to help Arizona catch her breathe after putting such extreme stress on her broken ribs.

"I'm fine." Arizona said.

"Your not fine Ari." Callie said gently pushing her to lay back down.

She pulled the covers up.

"Just let us take care of you. You don't always have to do everything on your own." Callie said.

Arizona didn't say anything.

"Now, let me help you by going to visit up with your post ops. Is that okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona lightly nodded, trying to deal with the pain in her head and now in her ribs.

Callie gave her a light kiss and walked out.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts?


	10. Broken

A/N: Hey guys! so sorry it took so long. Been super busy. But now that I have more free time they'll be up more often. Eh, this chapter was really hard to write. Next one will be better I promise!

* * *

><p>Callie didn't know what to do.<p>

Arizona was obviously hurting both physically and emotionally, and everytime Callie made an effort to try to get her to talk or open up, Arizona shot them down.

Callie was on her way up to Peds.

If she couldn't do anything to help Arizona feel better, she could atleast take the work load off her.

"Hey Cal!" Teddy hollared running up the hall.

Callie half smiled.

"I only got to see Arizona for a quick second when she was asleep. I'm swamped. How is she?" Teddy asked.

"She's alright- I guess." Callie said, not really sure what to say when people ask her about Arizona, because truth of the matter, she had no idea how Arizona was because Arizona wouldn't talk to her.

"The more important question, how are you?" Teddy asked, concerened for her friend.

"I'm fine." Callie lied.

Just when Teddy was going to call Callie out for obviously lying, her pager when off.

"Hey, I gotta run. We'll talk more later, alright?" Teddy asked, running down the hall.

Callie continued on her way to up to Peds.

She got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

So much has happened the past 24 hours.

Arizona, the love of her life, was laying in a hospital bed broken and hurting and there apartment was trashed.

She got to Ped's and started Arizona's rounds.

She finished around 2:15 and decided she's suprise Arizona with lunch.

She walked into Arizona's room to find her asleep.

"A, wake up sweetie, I have lunch." Callie said kissing Arizona on the check.

She noticed the slice on Arizona's neck.

_Oh God, Arizona. Why would someone do this to you._

Arizona slowly woke up and she and Callie ate lunch.

Callie notcied that Arizona hardly touched her food, just picked at it.

"A, you okay? You've hardly eaten." Callie said worried.

Arizona nodded.

"Just a little naseous." Arizona sighed.

Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Arizona slowly fell back asleep.

That evening, Teddy stoped by.

"Hey Cal," she said walking into her room.

Callie smiled and waved.

"How is she?" Teddy asked.

"She's doing alright, been sleeping pretty much all day. She didn't eat much because she said she was naseous. Her temp has been a little high all day, Bailey has been monitoring it." Callie said with a sigh at the end.

Teddy sat down beside her and took her hand.

"How are you, really. Don't give me that "I'm fine" crap Callie. I know you, and I know Arizona. Talk to me." Teddy pleaded.

Callie took a deep breathe.

"I'm exhausted. I'm worried. I'm pissed. And I'm homeless." Callie sighed.

Callie noticed in the look on Teddy's face from the last statement that she hadn't heard about what happened.

"Someone trashed our apartment, and the police think it might have a connection to what happened to Arizona." Callie said.

Little did Callie know that Arizona had woken when Teddy came in, but Arizona had kept her eyes shut.

Arizona was pissed that Callie didn't tell her.

"I'm so sorry, Cal. You guys are more then welcome to stay with me. You guys are like family." Teddy said grabbing Callie's hand.

"It's okay, and are you sure? I don't want to put you out?" Callie asked.

"Positive." Teddy smilied.

"So do they have any leads or ideas to what happened." Teddy asked.

"No, not yet. With Arizona not remembering the attack or who the attacker was, persay, they have no leads." Callie said.

"Why would someone do that? I don't understand." Teddy said.

"Me niether. Arizona would never hurt a fly, I don't see why some moster would do this to her. I just want to help her but she won't talk to me. She's hurting, emotionally and physically." Callie sighed.

Her and Teddy continued to talk for a little while longer.

Arizona eventually fell back asleep and slept through dinner.

Callie had fallen asleep with her head on Arizona's bed.

Later that night, Callie woke to Arizona's legs moving.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

Arizona whimpered.

Callie reached her hand up and placed it on her cheek.

Arizona's eyes bolted open and she gasped.

"Shh, Ari, your okay. It was a dream." Callie said.

Arizona pushed Callie's hand away.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Callie said turning on the lights.

"Nothing." Arizona said.

Callie winced at the rudeness in Arizona's voice.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing." Callie said, returning the rudeness.

"Callie, go home. I don't need you babysitting me. I'm fine. Your exhauted, just go." Arizona said.

"Arizona- I wan't to be here." Callie said.

"Well, I don't want you here. Go home Calliope." Arizona said.

"Ari-" Callie pleaded.

"GO!" Arizona yelled.

Callie grabbed her jacket and left, eye's filling with tears.

Arizona choked out a sob that she was holding back.

Callie tried to make her way through the hospital as quickly as she could before she lost it.

Meredith watched from the nurses station as Callie left Arizona's room with tears in her eyes, and decided she would check on Arizona.

She opened the door to find Arizona sobbing.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Meredith said sitting down on the bed next to the broken Ped's surgeon.

Arizona shook her head no.

For the first time since the ordeal, Arizona admited she wasn't okay.

She wrapped her arms around Meredith and sobbed.

Callie made it to her car and started crying.

She drove to Teddy's house and barely made it to the door.

She knocked and Teddy opened it and immediatly embraced the broken Ortho Surgeon.

Both of her friends we're broken, and Teddy didn't know what to do to fix it.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW, and don't worry, their not breaking up. This needs to happen, so Arizona can open up to Callie about the attack and they can begin the long process of healing!


	11. Challenges

A/N: Hey guys! AH sorry this took so long. MAJOR writer's block. ANYWHO, thanks for sticking with me. I found new inspirtation and I will hopefully have the next chapter up tonight! I'm on a roll. **I PROMISE ARIZONA WILL OPEN UP NEXT CHAPTER!** PINKY PROMISE. thanks! Oh, and I pre-ordered season 7!

* * *

><p>Callie spent the majority of the night thinking about Arizona.<p>

What did I do wrong? Callie thought.

Sunrise came quickly and Callie realized she hadn't slept.

She made her way out into Teddy's kitchen to find Teddy awake sitting at her table with two cups of coffee.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Callie asked, confused to why Teddy is up at 5 on her day off.

"Couldn't sleep." Teddy sighed tracing her finger around the ring top of her mug.

"Same." Callie sighed sitting down and grabbing the other cup.

They sat for minutes until Callie broke the painful silence.

"Arizona is being discharged today." Callie said.

Teddy didn't respond, she just looked at Callie.

"I don't know what I did wrong Teddy." Callie said quietly.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

Callie was too emotional last night for Teddy to get any information out of her.

Teddy used her best judgement to believe it was something to do with Arizona.

"She was snappy with me all day and she has barely been talking to me since it happened." Callie said.

"She needs time, Callie." Teddy said.

"TIME TIME TIME! That's all anyone is saying. SHE NEEDS TIME!" Callie said getting up from the table and going into the bedroom.

"Callie.." Teddy sighed getting up from the table and following her.

Callie was sitting on the end of the bed in Teddy's guest room.

Teddy sat down next to her.

"Why would someone do this to her? To our home? Why?" Callie said sobbing.

"The world's a pretty fucked up place." Teddy said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Callie asked.

"Go see her." Teddy said.

"I- I don't- I.." Callie began to say.

"Go see Arizona and tell her you love her, because life is short and you never know what can happen, so you have to make the best out of what you have." Teddy said wrapping her arms around Callie.

"Thanks Teddy." Callie said wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Anytime Cal." Teddy said getting up from her spot on the bed and leaving Callie to get ready together.

Callie got ready and left.

Before she got to the hospital she made her way to the mall.

"Hello, welcome to Seattle Gems, is there anything I can help you with today m'am?" the employee asked.

"I'm looking for something special, for someone I love who is going through a lot right now." She said.

"Well we have a huge variety of jewelry for you too look at. Come right this way." he said.

Callie finished at the jewelry store and stopped at the florist to get some flowers.

She was waiting in line at Starbucks, when she noticed a man starring at her.

She looked away, but couldn't help but feel creeped out by him.

She saw him a couple times that day and felt like he was watching her.

She made her way to the hospital and hurried her way to Arizona's floor.

"Hey Bailey, how is she today?" Callie asked.

"She's alright, I got her ready for discharge. She's in some pain, and her breathing is a little rough, so I want you to monitor it. But there is something else bothering her." Bailey said.

"Arizona told me to leave last night. She got angry and told me she didn't need me to babysit her." Callie said quietly.

"Well, are you alright?" Bailey asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Arizona." Callie said.

"Well what are you waiting for! Go see your girl." Bailey said pushing Callie towards Arizona's door.

Callie opened the door to see Arizona sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Hi Ari." Callie said quietly standing in the doorway.

"Hi Callie." Arizona said.

"So, you ready to go home." Callie said with her hands in her pocket.

"I guess so." Arizona said.

Callie sat down on the bed.

"Callie, listen, about last night-" Arizona began to say.

"Arizona, it's fine. I understand." Callie said looking down.

"No, you don't understand, Calliope. Why didn't you tell me about the apartment?" Arizona pleaded.

"I didn't want to worry you baby. I just want you to heal and get better." Callie said eyes filling with tears.

"Calliope, don't cry baby." Arizona said wiping a tear from Callie's face.

"I love you so much." Callie said. "And I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"I love you too Callie, more then words can ever explain. We've been through hell and back, but we made it. And now we are here now, and this is just one more challenge. But we'll make it. We'll make it baby." Arizona said.

"We will." Callie said smiling, and gave Arizona a kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Arizona said.

Callie helped Arizona out of bed slowly, careful not to hurt her ribs.

Arizona's smile slowly diminished and her eye brows scrunched up.

"You okay baby?" Callie asked, holding onto Arizona.

"Yeah." Arizona said placing her hand on her ribs.

They started to walk out of the room and mark came running up.

"Let me take Blondie's bags." Mark said grabbing them from Callie.

"Thanks Mark." Callie said smiling.

"How are you feeling kid?" he asked Arizona.

"Better." Arizona smiled.

Yeah, she felt better, but the pain was excruciating.

She had to be tough, she had to be the good man in the storm.

Her head was pounding and felt like 100 pounds.

Her ribs were unbearable and her cuts and stitches burned.

Her arm was just adding to the list of things that hurt.

Bailey told her the pain would get worse once she was off the morphine drip, but how much worse can it get, she's only been off it for an hour.

"Good, you'll heal quick and be back to work in no time." Mark said smiling.

"I hope so." Arizona said, flashing a quick smile back.

The pain was making her sick to her stomach.

They made their way out into the nice spring sunshine.

Arizona immediately looked at where she had parked, knowing that's where it happened.

"Teddy is going to drive your car home baby, I drove her in today." Callie said, knowing that that's not what was on Arizona's mind.

Arizona stopped walking and starred at her black BMW.

Her car had been fingerprinted and cleaned to get the blood smears off it.

"Come on Ari." Callie said quietly, guiding Arizona along.

They slowly made their way to Callie's red Jeep, and Callie carefully helped Arizona in the seat and gave her a kiss.

She ran around the side to the driver's seat and got it.

Arizona had her head resting against the window.

"You okay baby?" Callie asked. "Your color is off."

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick and sore." Arizona sighed.

"You know, maybe being discharged today wasn't a go-" Callie began to say.

"Please Calliope, I want to go home, or to wherever." Arizona said with pleading eyes.

"Okay baby. Teddy is letting us stay with her, is that okay?" Callie asked starting the car.

Arizona just nodded and closed her eyes against the window.

The coldness of the window made her pounding head feel alittle better.

Both lost in there owns thoughts, they didn't notice the man that was starring at them the whole way out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: dum dum dummmmmmmm.


	12. Homecoming

A/N: Told you I'd be up tonight, even though technically it's tommorow. Thanks for everything!

to **EdibleSlaw:** Arizona opened up as much as she could for now. she has no memory of the attack.. keep reading, i promise you'll get your opening up.

to **purpleispanda:** Thank you for your loyalty to my story! Your reviews make my day!

annnnnd to my go to girl **MajinCammy:** I couldn't do this with out you! you rock! thanks for all your help when i'm stuck and need ideas!

In the short ride home from the hospital, Arizona fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Callie stopped the car and debated on wether to wake Arizona or let her sleep.<p>

Arizona looked so peaceful in her sleep.

All the fear vanished from her face.

She decided she'd wake her up.

"Arizona, baby, we're home. Wake up." Callie said stroking her head.

Arizona slowly woke up.

Callie helped her out of the car.

Arizona wobbled a little bit.

"Woah, you okay?" Callie asked.

"I'm fine," she said and yawned.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and they slowly made their way up to the firth floor to Teddy's apartment.

Each step hurt Arizona, but she tried not to show it.

They made it to Teddy's apartment and Arizona was relieved when she got inside.

Callie slowly gave her the tour of Teddy's apartment.

They got settled and they sat on the bed in the guestroom.

Arizona yawned again.

"Baby, lay down and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to take your meds." Callie said kissing Arizona on the forehead.

Callie went to get up and leave but Callie lightly grabbed her hand.

"Stay," she said quietly.

"Okay baby." Callie said laying down and covering her and Arizona up.

_Arizona was running as fast as she could._

_He chased her into the Peds wing._

_Where is everyone? she thought to herself._

_"You can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled._

_She ran and ran until she reached the Peds Surgical Supply Closet._

_She ran in and locked the door._

_She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed._

_He grabbed her from behind and she screamed._

_He stabbed her and she fell to the ground, only to find Callie and Teddy already dead on the ground._

Arizona woke in a puddle of sweat.

The first thing to register was that Callie was right next to her.

The next thing to register was the amount of pain she was in.

She looked over to see the clock. 2:37 P.M

She was asleep for 4 hours and missed her meds.

She didn't want to wake Callie, she was sleeping so peacefully and she looked like she really needed it.

Arizona tried to just steady her breathing and relax but the pain was to much.

Tears fell from her eyes.

Callie woke to Arizona's hand gripping her leg.

She heard the heavy breathing and the soft cries.

"Arizona!" Callie said shooting up out of bed.

"What's wrong baby, what is it?" Callie asked, worried.

"Hurt's." Arizona said through a clenched jaw, barely audible.

"Hold on baby, I'll be right back." Callie said crawling out of bed and running into the kitchen.

She came back with Arizona's pills and some water.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. Can you try and sit up." Callie asked.

Arizona tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

She managed to get herself up a little and Callie helped her take her pills.

"It'll take a while for the meds to kick in baby, I'm sorry." Callie said, hating seeing Arizona in so much pain.

"What can I do?" Callie asked quietly.

"Hold- me." Arizona said in between breathes.

Callie gently wrapped her arms around Arizona and held her.

Arizona's tears soaked Callie's shirt.

"Shh baby." Callie whispered, while rubbing Arizona's head trying to sooth her.

She eventually felt Arizona's breathe even out and she relaxed under her.

Callie gently slipped Arizona from her grasp and went out into the kitchen.

Teddy was sitting at the table going over some files.

"Hey Cal." Teddy said looking up from the files.

"Hey Teddy, did you get everything you need?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, thanks Cal. Arizona's car is in the parking garage." Teddy said smiling.

It was Teddy's day off, but Callie drove her into the hospital so she can grab some files then Teddy drove Arizona's car home.

"Thank you." Callie said sitting down at the table with Callie.

"How is she?" Teddy asked, laying down the folder.

"She's in a lot of pain." Callie sighed.

"Did she take her meds?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, she just got them now." Callie said.

Back in the room, Arizona was fighting her reoccurring nightmare.  
><em><br>She woke on the floor._

_The room was spinning and she was laying in a pile of blood._

_Callie and Teddy's dead body laid right next to her._

_"Oh Baby." Arizona cried stroking Callie's face._

_"Bitch, I thought you were dead!" he yelled walking towards Arizona._

_She crawled away from him and behind a shelf._

_"Playing hide and seek, I see?" he said._

_"FOUND YOU!" he yelled behind Arizona._

Her eyes bolted open and she frantically searched the room for her Calliope.

She wasn't there.

Arizona tried to sit up.

She was feeling a little better, the pain wasn't as bad.

Callie walked into the room to find Arizona trying to stand.

"Baby, sit, I can get whatever you need." Callie said rushing to her side.

"I need you." Arizona said quietly.

"I'm right here baby." Callie said.

"I woke up and you weren't here, I got scared." Arizona said and rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Don't be scared baby, I'm fine." Callie said.

"Calliope." Arizona said.

"Yes Ari?" Callie questioned.

"I keep having this dream." Arizona said, somewhat ashamed.

"About what?" Callie asked.

Arizona opened her mouth to tell Callie but no words would come out.

"It's okay baby, just tell me." Callie said, pressing for more information.

"He's chasing me in the hospital, and I can't see his face. I run to the Peds SSR but he's in there.. and you and Teddy.. your uh- you guys- are dead." Arizona said as a stray tear fell from her eye.

"Don't cry Ari." Callie said reaching again to wipe Arizona's tears.

"I'm so scared Calliope. Terrified. I've never been so afraid in my life. I can't remember anything, and that scares me even more." Arizona says quietly.

"I know Arizona, I know. But you have nothing to be afraid of, we are all here to protect you." Callie said.

"What if he comes back, Callie. What if they never find him." Arizona asks.

"He won't ever lay a hand on you, Arizona. They will, I assure you. What good are they if they don't." Callie says.

"About last night, I'm sorry I yelled." Arizona said.

"It's okay baby, you already said you were sorry." Callie said.

"I know Callie, but you've stayed by my side, and I had no right.." Arizona began to say until Callie captured Arizona's lips with her own.

"Mmm, I almost forgot." Callie said breaking from the contact. "Teddy is going out with Addison tonight, they have some reservations at this restaurant, so we have the apartment to ourselves. What do you say we order in and watch a movie?" Callie asked, smiling.

"Sounds fine." Arizona said.

Callie and her ordered there food and sat on the couch and ate their dinner.

Arizona didn't each much, Callie figured it was from the pain meds making her feel sick.

She thought she may have a way to make Arizona feel a little better, if not physically, then mentally.

Callie ran into the bedroom and came out with a bouquet of flowers and a box.

"What's this?" Arizona asked, with a questioning look on her face.

"For you, my love." Callie said handing her the flowers.

"There beautiful Calliope." Arizona said, smelling them.

"Just like you, mi amor." Callie said smiling.

"Not right now." Arizona said, sadly.

"Bruises and all, your still beautiful Dr. Robbins." Callie said, kissing her.

"Now close your eyes." Callie said.

"Call-" Arizona began to say.

"CLOSE THEM!" Callie playfully yelled.

Arizona closed her eyes.

"Now stick your hands out." Callie said.

Arizona stuck her hand and pink casted arm out.

She placed the box in her hands.

Arizona opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"Open it and see." Callie said.

Arizona had a hard time opening it with her casted hand.

Callie helped her and Arizona was shocked at the beautiful sterling silver necklace in her hands.

Engraved in the silver was the word 'Strength'.

"Calliope, it's absolutely beautiful." Arizona said, her eyes full of light and happiness.

Callie removed it from the box and unclasped it.

She draped it over Arizona's neck, careful not to get it caught on the bandage that covered the deep cut made on her neck.

"I'll never take it off Callie." Arizona said.

"Your my strength Arizona, you keep me together. Before you, my life was a mess. Divorced and unsure of my sexuality. But I met you, and everything just seemed so real, so easy. Being with you feels so right. I never want to be with anyone else. I admire your strength. Too deal with what you do in Peds, and to deal with the death of your brother and now this. Your amazing. I love you" Callie said, choking back the sob she wanted to let escape.

"I love you too Callie. I couldn't get though this with out you." Arizona said and cuddled carefully into Callie's arms.

For the first time since the attack, Callie felt like everything would be fine.

Little did she know, it was about to all come crashing down.

* * *

><p>AN: cliffhanger! next chapter up tommorow :)


	13. Shattered

A/N: thanks again everyone! this chapter is just a filler. nothing big. next chapter is going to be HARDCORE. i do realize i had a lot of typos in my previous chapter, i do apologize. it was late at night. sorry! thanks again **Majin Cammy! **

hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded tonight!

keep reviewing.. i dont know if you guys like it or if i should continue.

* * *

><p>Callie felt Arizona shifting around, trying to get comfortable.<p>

"You okay baby?" Callie asked, sitting up from her resting position on the couch.

Arizona nodded against Callie's shoulder.

Callie shifted so Arizona could rest her head in her lap.

She stroked Arizona's hair and kissed her temple.

Callie knew that Arizona was in pain and there was nothing she could really do for her.

Arizona fell asleep in Callie's lap.

Callie thought back to the time Arizona lost Wallace.

_Arizona came home to find Callie asleep on the couch._

_Arizona placed her keys on the table and Callie woke up._

_"Oh, I'm awake! I'm- I'm- I'm totally awake. Uhm- there's hats and gifts and, and, and donuts, and lingerie." Callie said smiling blowing the noise maker, only to find it didn't work._

_"Really?" Callie said laughing._

_"I love you." Arizona said._

_"You do?" Callie asked._

_"I do." Arizona said smiling. _

_"I love you too." Callie said._

_Arizona spent the night curled up on the coach in Callie's arms._

"I love you Arizona." Callie whispered, stroking Arizona's hair.

Callie decided it was time for Arizona to take her pills.

Callie reached down and kissed Arizona.

"Ari, you gotta wake up baby." Callie said quietly.

Arizona moaned and placed her hand over her head.

Callie helped her sit up and they went into the kitchen.

Arizona sat down at the table and rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

Callie came up behind her and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"You okay baby?" Callie asked.

"Yeah..." Arizona sighed.

Callie handed her her meds and water and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

She was happy that things were somewhat normal.

They made their way to the bedroom.

Arizona went into the bathroom and locked the door.

10 minutes passed and Arizona didn't come out.

"Baby, you okay in there?" Callie asked.

Inside the bathroom, Arizona was turning to look at her back in the mirror.

She couldn't reach to take the bandage off.

"Shit." she mumbled.

Callie heard her.

Arizona knocked the tube of cream onto the floor.

She quickly bent down to pick it up.

She immediately knew it was a mistake and gasped as she knocked the wind out of her.

She tried to steady her hand on the sink and breathe.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, growing extremely concerned.

Arizona didn't answer, she was having trouble breathing.

"ARIZONA!" Callie yelled.

Callie budged the door open.

Callie ran to Arizona's side as was leaning against the sink, holding her ribs.

"Arizona baby, breathe." she said grabbing Arizona's shoulders and pushing her gently to sit down on the closed toilet seat.

Arizona was struggling to catch her breathe as the pain in her ribs was unbearable.

Her eye's were squeezed shut and her hand was on her ribs.

Callie removed Arizona's hand from her ribs and Callie replaced her hand there, pressing down.

Arizona winced.

A few minutes later and Arizona was calmed down.

"You okay?" Callie whispered.

Arizona nodded.

"What were you doing in here?" Callie asked.

"I was trying- to uhm." Arizona said, her eyes looking towards the tube of cream.

Callie picked up the tube of cream.

"Why didn't you just ask me Ari?" Callie asked.

"I don't want you to see it." Arizona said quietly.

"Arizona, please, just let me help you. There is nothing wrong with asking for help." Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." Arizona sighed.

Callie got the medical bag and made her way back into the bathroom.

"Okay Ari." Callie said taking a deep breathe and gently lifted up Arizona's shirt.

Arizona rose her arms and Callie took the shirt off.

Arizona winced.

Callie started to remove the bandages and felt Arizona tense up.

She stopped for a minute and then began peeling the rest of it off.

What she say shocked her.

6 stitched up slices on Arizona's back going all different ways.

Callie's breathe got caught in her throat.

Her eyes teared at the thought of Arizona having to go through this.

She put the cream on her hands and rubbed her hands together to warm it up.

"Ready baby?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded.

Callie began slowly applying the cream to her wounds.

Arizona winced.

"I'm sorry." Callie said.

"It's okay." Arizona said quietly.

Callie continued to rub the cream onto her back.

She could feel Arizona shaking.

She wiped the cream of her hands and bandaged Arizona's back.

Callie bent down and placed a kiss behind Arizona's ear.

"All done." she whispered.

Arizona turned into the contact and her lips met with Callie's.

"Thank you." Arizona said breaking the contact.

"Anytime." Callie said with a small smile.

Arizona and Callie got into their pajamas and curled up in bed.

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Arizona cried._

_He grabbed her by the shirt and smashed her head into the shelf._

_Arizona elbowed him in the stomach and took off running out of the room._

_She saw Callie standing at the end of the hall._

_"CALLIE! OH MY GOD CALLIE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Arizona cried wrapping her small bloody arms around her Calliope._

_"I am." Callie snickered._

_"What?" Arizona said breaking the contact only to see that she wasn't hugging Callie._

_She was hugging the man after her._

_His face was covered so she couldn't see him._

_Arizona screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her._

_She kept running and running around the hospital and was sure she was safe in a patients room._

_She hid down under the bed._

_She saw drops of blood dripping from the patients bed._

_She crawled out from under the bed to check on the young girl, only to find her dead._

_"Stephanie! Oh my god!" she screamed. "I need help in here."_

_Arizona tried to recessitate her by doing chest compressions._

_I didn't work._

_"Stephanie.. what happened to you." she sighed._

_"YOU LET ME DIE!" the dead girl said, bolting straight up from the bed._

Arizona woke up shaking.

She gently got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She leaned against the sink and held her bottle of pain pills in her hand.

She opened it and took the small white pill in her hand.

She held it between her two fingers and dropped it into the bathroom garbage.

She grabbed a cup and filled it up with water.

She placed the glass to her lips and went to take a sip when she heard loud noise outside the front door.

She froze.

She heard it again and dropped the glass into the sink, where it shattered.

* * *

><p>AN: (INSERT SCARY MUSIC!) someones trying to get into the houseeeee!


	14. War

A/N: woooo! thanks everyone! here's another! sorry again for the errors in the previous chapters.

* * *

><p>Arizona jumped as the glass shattered in the sink.<p>

The noise outside the door was growing increasingly louder.

Arizona started panicking.

She grabbed her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

Then the door busted open.

She started panicking even more.

She wanted to get to Callie, the bedroom was only a few feet from the bathroom.

She just had to walk down the hall a bit.

Arizona quietly opened the door and tip-toed into the hall.

She turned her head to look behind her in the dark hall.

Fear was taking over her body.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Her head was pounding.

_What if it's him. What if he found me? _Arizona kept thinking in her head.

She turned her head forward, only to collide with someone.

She gasped and tried to scream but the hand covered her mouth.

Arizona was terrified.

Tears poured over the hand that was muffling her screaming.

"Arizona, shh, it's okay," the familiar voice said.

The hallway light switched on, revealing a stunned Teddy and a terrified Arizona.

Arizona was trying to catch her breathe, gasping for any air possible.

"It's okay Arizona, breathe. In and out." Teddy directed, realizing Arizona was on the verge of a panic attack.

Teddy wrapped her arm around the terrified Peds Surgeon and ushered her to the couch in the living room.

Arizona sat down and placed her head in her hands.

Teddy sat next to her and held her arms around her, rubbing light circles on her back.

Moments later after Arizona calmed down, Teddy left the room and returned with a cold glass of water.

She handed it to Arizona.

"Thanks," Arizona said quietly, grabbing it with a shaky hand.

The blonde brought the trembling glass to her lips and took a sip.

"You okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed. "I'm sorry." She said taking a deep breathe.

"Hey," Teddy said tilting Arizona's chin towards her. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you."

Arizona didn't respond, she just continued to stare down at her shaking hands.

Teddy grabbed Arizona's uncasted hand and placed it between her own two.

"Are you having nightmares?" Teddy asked.

Arizona tilted her head up and looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes." Arizona answered quietly.

"How bad are they?" Teddy asked.

"Terrifying." Arizona answered.

"Mine were too. I'd wake up, and I'd never want to sleep again." Teddy said with a sigh.

"Why did you have nightmares?" Arizona asked unsure of her bestfriends hidden pain.

She'd known Teddy for almost 3 years now, but she Teddy didn't talk about her pass life that often, especially not her friend that passed away and her time in the Army.

"I was serving my second tour in Baghdad. Owen and I were on call that night in the hospital. We got a call about a car bombing that injured numerous US soliders. We headed out along Al Rasheed Street, which is a major street in the center of Baghdad. The natives were not to happy with the US because we patrolled those streets day in and day out. Owen and I were in the HUMVEE escorting the ambulances. Pieces of debris had blocked the road. We had to go the rest of the way on foot. It was dark and you could barely see. Owen and I got ambushed by a group of Taliban people. I was pulled away from him and the rest of the unit. I was fighting like hell to get free but there was too many of them. I took a few blows to the head before they threw me to the ground. I was fighting them, but it wasn't stopping them. They took turns beating the crap out of me, kicking, punching and throwing things. Owen and the rest of the unit got me free. So instead of me taking my injured soldiers back to the base and saving their lives, they were taking me back and trying to save mine. I broke my collar bone, 3 ribs and had a lot of internal damage. I was discharged and sent back to the US." Teddy said, a little teary eyed.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." Arizona said.

"It's okay, everything happens for a reason. I mean, maybe if that didn't happen.. I wouldn't of been discharged when I was and I could of died with the rest of my unit. Then I would've never got the chance to work with such amazing people." Teddy said squeezing Arizona's hand gently.

"When did the nightmares stop?" Arizona asked.

"When I finally got help." Teddy said. "Demons like those don't just go away Arizona. They'll make you depressed, afraid, guilty, ashamed. You won't be yourself."

Arizona didn't say anything, she just broke eye contact with Teddy and looked down.

"I'm here for you Arizona, your my bestfriend." Teddy said.

"I know Teddy." Arizona said quietly with a small smile. "Thanks for everything."

Teddy wrapped her arms around Arizona.

"You'll get through this." Teddy said into her ear.

They broke the contact.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm here anytime you want to talk. Hey! We don't even half to talk, we can just sit, or eat ice cream." Teddy said patting Arizona on the leg.

"Thanks Teddy." Arizona said getting up and heading towards the bedroom.

Arizona opened the door to find her beautiful girlfriend still asleep.

She was glad she didn't wake her.

Callie was exhausted, the pass few days really took a toll on her.

Arizona gently climbed into bed and cuddled up against Callie.

Callie immediately shifted and wrapped her arm around Arizona.

Arizona smiled and interlocked her fingers with Callie's.

"Mmm, you okay?" Callie mumbled against Arizona's neck.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed.

Callie placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Don't lie to me Ari." Callie said, sensing that something wasn't right with her girlfriend.

"I'm fine Cal." Arizona said turning her head towards Callie. "Go back to sleep baby."

Arizona turned back around and closed her eyes only to see the image of a dead Calliope on the ground.

Arizona quickly opened her eyes.

Callie felt Arizona jump slightly, but didn't say anything.

She fell back to sleep quickly along side Arizona, who starred awake into the dark room.

She was in alot of pain.

She silently wished she hadn't thrown out her last two doses of pain meds.

But they made her sleep.

Dr. Arizona Robbins, the one who deals with death on a daily basis and see's the worst in life, was afraid to sleep.

Hours later, sleep finally overtook Arizona.

Callie woke up in the morning to find Arizona still in her arms.

She pushed Arizona's blonde curls out of her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Callie gently crawled out of bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the light to find the shattered glass in the sink.

_What happened? _She thought.

She picked up the trashcan and started putting the broken pieces into the trashcan.

She noticed a couple of Arizona's pills in the trash.

Things weren't adding up, but Callie wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

_Maybe Arizona dropped them on the floor and threw them out. _Callie thought to herself.

She pushed it into the back of her mind, making a mental note to keep her eye on Arizona.

She was cleaning up the glass when she nicked her finger on a sharp piece.

"Damn it," she hissed under her breathe.

Callie grabbed a handful of toilet paper and held it to her bleeding finger.

She walked out into the kitchen to get a band aid from the medical bag Teddy keeps in the kitchen.

"Did you cut off your finger?" Teddy asked laughing.

"Good morning to you too." Callie snorted.

Teddy laughed. "What happened?"

"I cut my hand on some glass." Callie said, some what confusingly.

"Where?" Teddy asked.

"In the bathroom? There's a broken glass in the sink. I cleaned up all the pieces." Callie said.

"Hm, maybe Mr. Roberts knocked it over in the night." Teddy said, talking about her black and white cat.

"That's not all I found in the bathroom.." Callie said.

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

Callie reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of toilet paper.

She opened it and laid it on the table.

"They were in the trash." Callie sighed. "Maybe it's nothing, I don't know."

Arizona walked out into the kitchen and Callie quickly picked it up and put it back in her pocket.

"Morning." Teddy said smiling. "How'd you sleep?" She asked, knowing by the look on Arizona's face that she probably just woke up from a nightmare.

"Hi baby." Callie said pressing a kiss to Arizona's head.

Arizona smiled.

They all sat at the table with their coffee mugs in front of them.

"Teddy, what time does your shift start?" Callie asked.

"10." Teddy said, placing a mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

"Arizona has an appointment at 10:30, do you want a ride in?" Callie asked.

"Sure, thanks Cal." Teddy said.

The three doctors would come to realize that this was one trip to the hospital they would later regret.

* * *

><p>AN: oh snap. the information about Teddy is strictly fictional. i just wanted Arizona to have someone to relate too.. next chapter will be up soon.


	15. Ethan

A/N: HELLLLO EVERYONE. sorry this took a few days. my grandpa is sick. this is a quick update. next chapter will be up tommorow! (or today, considering it's after midnight) Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona were getting ready for her appointment with Derek, Mark and Bailey.<p>

"When do you think I'll be cleared for work?" Arizona asked Callie, who was brushing the blonde's hair.

"Give it time Arizona. You've only been out of the hospital a day. You need to heal." Callie said setting down the brush.

"I'm healed." Arizona said reaching for the brush, then wincing.

"Healed?" Callie snorted.

"I have no internal injuries, and a few cuts and bruises.." Arizona said.

"You have over 15 deep lacerations and broken ribs and a broken wrist Arizona." Callie said in disbelief to how little Arizona thought of her injuries.

"I know Calliope. I just miss my kids." Arizona sighed.

"I know Arizona, but I know you, you through yourself into your work until you are mentally and physically exhausted so you don't have to deal with everyone. I'm not letting you bail and run away from this." Callie said grabbing her hand.

Arizona didn't say anything and Callie could tell she was upset.

"Hey, what do you say we stop by Peds after we get you all checked out. You know... just to make sure Fields, Karev and Stark aren't killing the kids." Callie said.

"Really?" Arizona said, her eyes filling with joy.

"Really." Callie assured, sealing it with a kiss on Arizona's forhead.

"You gotta take your pills baby." Callie reminded Arizona.

"Do you think the police have any leads?" Arizona asked, obviously changing the subject.

"I spoke with Detective Lane yesterday on my way to get you. She said they are still processing the evidence and that we should know within the next 24 hours. So hopefully we hear from her today with some good news." Callie said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Arizona said.

Callie sensed the sadness.

"Hey, It'll be okay Ari. I promise. Detective Lane is a rock star." Callie said.

Arizona was shocked, Callie normally only refered to herself as a "rockstar".

Arizona just half smiled.

Callie lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on Arizona's lips.

"We better get going." Arizona said breaking the contact.

They gathered their stuff and headed down to Callie's car along with Teddy.

They drove in silence and pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks guys. See you when I get home tonight. Want me to pick up some takeout?" Teddy asked.

"Sure Teddy, thanks. See you later." Callie said.

Teddy waved and made her way to the entrance, only to see a man staring at her the whole time.

Teddy was trained in Baghdad to pick up things out of the ordinary, that's what makes her a great surgeon.

And believe me, someone staring at her was a bit out of the ordinary.

She ignored him and kept walking.

Callie and Arizona walked hand and hand into the hospital.

Arizona was greeted with smiling faces and waves.

They were just on time for her appointment.

Her lacerations were healing.

Her head was fine.

Her swelling in her ribs was going down.

The bruises were fading.

All seemed well, except for the broken bones.

"Hows your pain?" Bailey asked.

"Fine." Arizona lied.

Bailey pressed down around Arizona's ribs.

"Does this hurt?" Bailey asked.

Arizona squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw.

"No." She said, trying not to sound like she was in pain.

Callie knew Arizona was lying.

Bailey knew too.

"How are you sle-" Bailey began to ask until Little Grey knocked on the door.

"Dr. Bailey, your needed in the clinic." She said.

"Okay, thank your Dr. Grey." Bailey said.

"Okay, Arizona, everything seems good. Your healing good. You still need some rest and time to heal. I'm sure Webber will clear you to come back next week. I don't know what kind of tiny human saving you can do with a big ass cast in the way, but you never seize to amaze me." Bailey said smiling and walked out.

Arizona and Callie made their way up to the Peds wing.

"DR. ROBBINS!" Karev yelled running up to her and giving her a high five.

"Karev." She said smiling.

She had grown very fond over Alex.

He was an amazing surgeon and worked great with kids... but don't let him know that.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better, thanks. How's everything?" She asked.

"Good, it's going great. Julian is making a full recovery and Tyler is walking." He said filling her in.

"AWESOME!" She said.

Callie loved to see Arizona happy.

"I'm gonna check up on the kids Karev, and then I guess I'll be back to work next week." Arizona said.

"Okay Dr. Robbins. If you need anything just let me know." He said.

Callie and Arizona made their way around the Peds wing, stopping in to all her patients.

They decorated her cast with stickers.

She explained to them that she had a boo boo and that she'd feel better soon.

She was epically happy to see Ethan.

He was a 5 year old boy who was abused and fractured both of his femurs. Her and Callie performed the surgery together.

"Hey Buddy!" Arizona said walking into the room.

"Dr. Zona!" He squealed. "What happened to your arm. Did someone hurt you!" he asked.

Arizona's heart broke.

For being such a young age, he saw the worst in the world.

"No sweetie, I fell down. But I'm okay. How are you?" Arizona asked.

"I'm okay." he sighed.

He reminded Callie of Arizona.

"Mind if I take a look at your stitches?" Callie asked putting on gloves.

He nodded.

She peeled back the bandage to find all the blood soaked through.

"I'm going to have to change your bandage Ethan, is that okay?" Callie asked.

He nodded.

"Callie, I'm going to run and get some papers out of my office. I'll be right back." Arizona said.

"Want me to go with you?" Callie asked quietly.

"No, Calliope. I'm fine." Arizona said as she was walking out.

"Stubborn." Callie mumbled, and Ethan laughed.

Arizona waved her hand to dismiss the comment she heard and kept walking down the hall.

She got into her office and sighed.

This was her _heaven._

She felt _safe_ in her office.

Her desk was a mess.

Files were thrown all over.

"Karev." she grunted.

* * *

><p>"See all done!" Callie smiled.<p>

Ethan smiled back.

"Is Dr. Zona okay?" Ethan asked.

"She will be buddy. She will be." Callie sighed.

Just then her phone rang.

Callie walked out into the hall.

"Dr. Torres." Callie answered.

"Dr. Torres? This is Detective Lane." the female Detective said.

"Please tell me you got him?" Callie begged.

"We wouldn't let you down." Detective Lane said.

"Thank god." Callie sighed.

"We put out a Warren for his arrest. Your house has been cleared. You guys are okay to come home." Detective Lane said.

"Who is he? How does he know Arizona?" Callie asked.

"His name is Thomas Wilder, 47, from here in Seattle. He works in heating and air conditioning." The Detective.

"Wilder." Callie said questioning. "I know that name? Where do I know that name?" Callie asked just as Bailey was walking by. Callie singled for her to stop.

"Hold on one second." Callie said into the phone.

"Bailey. Thomas Wilder. Was he a patient?" Callie asked Bailey.

"Thomas Wilder." She thought. "No. His daughter was, Stephanie. She didn't make it though surgery."

"STEPHANIE. That's right. The girl with Malignant Fibrous Histiocytoma." Callie said.

"Yeah. I just saw him a couple of minutes ago. I think he came to collect Stephanie's things." Bailey said, not knowing the importance of what she said.

"HE'S HERE?" Callie asked. "He's in the hospital!" Callie said to Detective Lane. "Arizona's in the hospital!"

Callie dropped her phone and ran down the hall. Bailey followed.

"TORRES?" Bailey asked.

* * *

><p>Arizona found the pound cake from 3 days ago sitting on her desk along with old coffee.<p>

She picked it up and throw it all in the trash.

She noticed some papers on the floor so she knelt down to get them, despite the pain.

She was kneeling reading the papers.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, to find a pair of dirty boots at her eye level.

"Sir, you can't be i-" she began to say but stopped when a knife was held to her throat.

"Shut up." he hissed.

Arizona closed her eyes and prayed for Callie.

* * *

><p>AN: ;) mwuahaha.


	16. Ticket

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint you with a super short chapter after a super long update. Things have been crazy hetic and busy and this is all I have gotten written, so I thought I'd leave it at this and make up for it with a quicker update and a super long chapter next? Sorry again.

* * *

><p>"DR. TORRES!" Bailey yelled again running after the panicked Ortho Surgeon.<p>

Callie hit the elevator button wondering why the hell Peds was 2 floors and Arizona's office was the floor above them.

"Wilder!" Callie yelled. "Wilder attacked Arizona!"

She repeadtly pressed the "Up" button.

"Callie!" Bailey said grabbing the frantic surgeon's shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to page security."

All Bailey's efforts to calm Callie were unsuccessful.

Callie ran into the elevator and hoped to God that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Arizona tried not to panic, she had to stay calm.<p>

Panicking never helps any situation.

It became clear that Thomas Wilder was the one who attacked her in the parking lot as she was walking to her car.

His daughter, Stephanie hadn't survived surgery.

"Mr. Wilder, please." Arizona begged.

He pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Callie stepped onto the second Peds floor.<p>

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Her head was spinning with thoughts of Arizona.

She ran to Arizona's office to find the door shut.

She tried to open it, only to find it locked.

She heard a muffled scream.

Her heart stopped.

"ARIZONA?" Callie yelled banging on the door.

* * *

><p>"Scream and I'll cut you bitch." He said with his hand on her mouth.<p>

She bit his hand and kicked her leg back where it collided with his shin and he screamed, letting go of Arizona.

"CALLIE!" Arizona screamed trying to make her way to her door only to be yanked back by her hair.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered into her ear, pressing the cold blade against her neck.

* * *

><p>Callie panicked.<p>

"ARIZONA!" She yelled again.

"ARIZONA!" She yelled this time, tears streaming down her face.

She needed help.

Just then a bunch of police officers with guns drawn came running up the hall following Detective Lane.

"HE'S IN THERE!" Callie cried. "HE'S IN THERE WITH ARIZONA!"

"It's going to be okay Dr. Torres, the hospital was been put on lockdown. We have over 30 cops on scene." Detective Lane reassured.

* * *

><p>He had tied Arizona's favorite blue scarf that Bailey made her around her mouth so she couldn't scream.<p>

Arizona sat on the floor, her hands bound infront of her, silently crying.

He heard the sound of guns being cocked outside the door and began to panic.

He paced back and forth in her office.

The only way he is leaving this hospital is if they shoot him dead.

Just then, a thought entered his head.

They wouldn't shoot him if he had Arizona with him.

She was his ticket out.

* * *

><p>Callie paced back and forth in front of the nurses station.<p>

She was forced to stand their under Detective Lane's orders.

Everything was happening so fast.

Just 20 minutes ago Callie and Arizona were sitting in an exam room with Bailey, Mark and Derek.

Now Arizona's life is at risk and Callie can't do anything about it.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by a frantic cardio surgeon

"I just heard, what's going on?" Teddy asked, out of breath from running.

"The man who attacked Arizona- he's in the hospital- Arizona she went to her office- the doors locked and- he's in there!" Callie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cal!" Teddy said grabbing her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Arizona is strong. _She's strong_." Teddy said.

* * *

><p>The phone rang in Arizona's office for the fifth time.<p>

Mr. Wilder grabbed it from the desk and smashed it on the floor.

"So here's the deal, we're going for a walk." Mr. Wilder said pulling Arizona roughly up to her feet.

Arizona was shaking.

"Try anything and your dead." He said grabbing her face looking directly into her bloodshot eyes.

Arizona nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her neck, bringing her into a choke hold and stepped towards the door.

He slowly opened the door and stepped out of the office with the Peds surgeon beside him, blade to her neck.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Detective Lane yelled.

* * *

><p>AN: For some reason I can totally picture Detective Lane, Kate Beckett. Anyone else? No, just me? Okay. *shrugs


	17. Promise

A/N: I'M BACK! So sorry it took so long. I usually update so quickly. I'm guessing you all want an explination for my absence. I'll sum it up, school shopping, college visits, more shopping, random hurricanes, 3 days without power and work. Anyway! I'll be updating pretty quickly the next couple of days in return of your long patience. I start my senior year this Wednesday! Wish me luck! Thanks again.

And I noticed, I haven't put a disclaimer on almost all of my chapters.

oops. We'll we all know that Shonda owns Grey's!

* * *

><p>Callie's breathe caught in her throat the minute she saw Arizona and Mr. Wilder step out.<p>

Callie could see the fear in Arizona's eyes.

"Wilder, let her go it's over." Detective Lane Said.

"Can you make the shot?" Detective Coldway asked the cop next to him.

"He's got her too tight." The cop said.

"Let her go please! Just let her go!" Callie cried.

"Get her out of here!" Detective Lane yelled, directing the comment to one of the doctors on the floor.. "CLEAR THE FLOOR NOW."

"Don't make this worse on yourself, let he go!" Detective Coldway said.

"Keep walking." Wilder said to Arizona.

"SHOOT HIM, JUST SHOOT HIM!" Callie cried as two cops pulled her into the elevator.

"DROP THE GUNS NOW OR I'LL KILL HER!" Wilder yelled.

Detective Lane eyed Detective Coldway.

"I MEAN IT! PUT THE GUNS DOWN OR THIS BITCH IS DEAD!" Wilder yelled.

He pressed the knife harder against Arizona's neck, piercing the skin and drawing blood.

"Make the shot." Detective Coldway said.

It happened in a blink of an eye.

A shot rang through the hospital and both Arizona and Wilder were on a heap on the floor.

"MOVE IN!" Detective Lane yelled.

Callie broke free of the embrace the officers we're holding her in and ran to the sound of the shot.

"Arizona!" Callie cried.

Two more officers jumped in front of Callie to stop her but she pushed them to the ground.

She ran to Arizona and fell to her knees beside her.

She rolled Arizona over to find her shirt red with blood.

Her brown eyes met with Arizona's tearful blue eyes.

Callie untied the scarf that was around Arizona's mouth and ran her hand over Arizona's cheek.

Arizona didn't see or hear the officers asking if she was hurt, all she focused on was her beautiful Calliope in front of her.

"Are you hurt?" Callie asked quietly, her eyes still locked with Arizona's.

Arizona didn't answer.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

She looked into Arizona's eyes and knew she was broken.

"I'm- I'm fine." Arizona said looking down at the warm blood on her hands and clothes.

Callie's hand reached up and grazed the small cut on Arizona's neck, under the bandage from the previous.

"I'm fine." Arizona said again, not because Callie didn't hear her, but because she wanted to reassure herself.

Detective Lane bent down next to Callie and Arizona, who we're still sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright Dr. Robbins?" She asked the blonde.

Arizona nodded.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" She said standing up.

Callie stood up next and pulled Arizona to her feet and then into a hug.

"You sure you're okay?" Callie asked, feeling Arizona shaking against her.

"Yeah." Arizona said reaching to wipe the tears falling, only to smear blood on her face.

Arizona looked horrified.

"It's okay, come on." Callie said gently leading her into the open room.

Callie closed the door behind then, giving a scowl to all the nurses looking in.

She turned back around to find Arizona standing in front of the mirror looking at all the blood on her with a sad look on her face.

She guided Arizona away from the mirror and slowly and carefully began to peel the bloody clothes off of Arizona.

She loves nothing more then to take Arizona's clothes off. But not now, not like this.

Arizona didn't say anything, she just starred at Callie with such sorrow.

There was a light knock on the door and Callie cracked it open.

Detective Lane was standing at the door with 2 pairs of fresh scrubs and Arizona and Callie's belongings.

"Thank you." Callie said quietly.

"Is she okay?" Detective Lane asked.

"I- I don't know." Callie said.

"Detective Lane." Chief said getting her attention.

"I'll be back." She said to Callie as Callie shut the door and turned back to Arizona.

She lifted Arizona's bloody shirt to find her stomach tinted red from the blood and black and blue from when she was attacked.

Callie slowly took a wet towel and began wiping Arizona's stomach off.

Arizona flinched.

"Sorry." Callie said.

"Cold." Arizona replied.

Arizona's teeth began to chatter as Callie continued to wipe down the rest of the blood off her arms and legs.

She pulled the fresh scrubs over Arizona and then quickly changed into a fresh pair herself.

"I have to uhm- recast your arm. The blood, it- uhm." Callie said nervously pulling the supplies out of the cabinet.

She propped Arizona's casted arm on a pillow and turned to the door.

"I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and Callie left the room.

Detective Lane came in right after Callie and sat in the chair next to the exam table Arizona was sitting on.

She knew exactly what Arizona was going through.

They sat in painful silence.

Detective Lane was the first to speak.

"When I was 17, I was raped walking home from a party. I thought it was my fault. I was dressed like a slutty party girl, I was asking for it right?" Detective Lane said.

Arizona looked up from her hands and Detective Lane continued.

"I didn't report it to the police because I figured they would tell me it was my fault that I dressed like that. But it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. And niether did you. So I need you to promise me something, alright?" Detective Lane said.

Arizona nodded.

"I need you to promise me that you will never blame yourself for what happened. Never." She said reaching forward and grabbing Arizona's hands.

"I, I promise." Arizona said.

Callie walked in with the supplies she needed to recast Arizona's arm.

Detective Lane smiled and then left, saying she'd be back.

Callie pulled her stool up and got ready to saw Arizona's cast off.

"It's going to be a little loud." Callie said looking into Arizona's eyes for an approval.

She turned it on and began to saw off the bloody cast.

Callie had done hundreds, maybe thousands of casts but this one was different.

This was her Arizona.

Callie began slowly and carefully recasting the blonde's arm, continually looking up into Arizona's eyes.

Callie didn't have to say anything to comfort Arizona- she just had to be there.

After Callie finished she brought Arizona's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"Callie.." Arizona quietly pleaded.

Callie rested Arizona's arm back in her lap and placed her hand on the back of Arizona's neck and there lips met with such passion and emotion.

"I love you so much." Arizona cried, breaking the contact, then bringing their lips back together again.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Callie said resting her forehead against Arizona's.

Arizona kissed Callie again, her warm tears wetting Callie's face.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and held her close as she cried.

"Everything's going to be okay." Callie sighed in relief against Arizona's head.

* * *

><p>AN: happy ending. *tears. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


	18. Support

NO WORDS can express how deeply deeply sorry I am for neglecting this story for so long. You have to understand that I'm a senior in high school who works a part time job. Now that the craziness of the first months of school are over and things are settling down, I can write a lot more. I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I just wanted to give you guys an update and let you know that, yes, I am alive. I love you all so much for reviewing and such. It means alot.

* * *

><p>Arizona waited quietly in the room as Callie was talking to the Chief.<p>

She was thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days and her promise to Detective Lane.

_"I need you to promise me that you will never blame yourself for what happened. Never." She said._

_But how can I not blame myself? _Arizona thought.

_None of this would have happened if I hadn't lost Stephanie in surgery._

_If only I tried harder or waited longer._

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when Callie returned.

"You okay?" Callie asked, running her thumbs under Arizona's eyes wiping the tears pooling.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed closing her eye's against Callie's touch.

"Let's go home." Callie sighed. "It's been a long bad day."

Arizona slid down from the exam table and into Callie's waiting embrace.

Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's temple and held her close.

Arizona buried her head in the crook of Callie's neck.

To any passing bystander this looked a normal everyday embrace, but it meant so much more to Callie and Arizona.

So many things could of gone wrong and Callie could of been going home alone tonight.

Arizona could have ended up in the hospital again.

Or worse, the mourge.

They broke from there warm embrace and made there way through the hospital.

Callie felt all the eyes on them and pulled Arizona closer to her.

The look on Callie's face was enough to let the other doctors know that they wanted to be left alone.

They made it to Callie's car right before the sun went down.

They rode in peaceful silence, Callie's hand resting on Arizona's.

They made there way to the door of there shared apartment.

She opened the door and they both slowly walked in, surprised that when they turned the light on the apartment looked absolutely beautiful- like nothing had happened.

Callie was in shock.

She saw how destroyed it was, how everything was broken- lamps, pictures, dishes, tables.

There was a light knock on the door.

Callie turned back to open it.

"Hey Cal!" Addison said pulling the brown haired women into a hug.

Callie looked over Addison's shoulder to see Mark, Lexie and Teddy waiting with a few bags in there hands.

"Did you do this?" She asked in shock.

Addison nodded.

"Thank you guys so much!" Callie said.

"Don't worry about it." Teddy said walking over to Arizona who was silently sitting on the barstool.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy said pulling her bestfriend into a light hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks Teddy." Arizona said.

Teddy could tell Arizona wasn't being honest, but she wasn't going to push.

Mark came over and placed a light kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Hey Blondie, glad you're okay." He said.

"Hi Sweetie." Addison said pulling Arizona into a embrace.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, glad you're okay." Lexie said also hugging Arizona.

"Thanks you guys." Arizona said.

Callie joined the rest of the group in the kitchen.

"We brought you guys some food." Lexie said putting the grocieries up on the counter.

"Thank you, really. You guys are the best. You really didn't have to do all this." Callie said.

Arizona yawned but tried to hide it as Addison looked out of the corner of her eye.

"Well we better get going, you guys look exhausted, we just wanted to stop by and see you got situated. If you guys need anything, call us. Got it?" Addison said pointing to Arizona and smiling.

Arizona nodded.

Addison leaned in and gave her another hug while Mark ruffled her hair as he walked by.

They all wanted Arizona and Callie to know that they were there for them.

What happened to Arizona was scary and they want them to feel as safe and loved as possible.

Callie said goodbye to the group and walked back into the kitchen.

Arizona was sitting at the counter with her head resting on her hand.

"Let's get these groceries put away and order in?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded in agreement and they silently put away the food.

An hour passed and they were sitting on their couch with 2 containers of take out between them.

Callie watched out of the corner of her eye as Arizona picked at the food.

Arizona placed the container on the coffee table and curled into the side of the couch.

"Why don't you go to bed baby, I'll be in as soon as I clean up." Callie said.

Arizona didn't protest.

She sat up and gave Callie a kiss and shuffled into the bedroom.

Callie started to clean up the food but stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Callie answered.

"Hello Dr. Torres, it's Detective Lane. How's Arizona?" The female detective asked.

"She's alright I guess, she hasn't said much." Callie sighed, plopping down onto the couch.

"That's to be expected. Anyway, I'll need you and Arizona to come down to the precinct tomorrow, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. What time?" Callie asked.

"Whatever works for you." Detective Lane said.

"Say 9?" Callie asked.

"9 is perfect. See you tomorrow." Detective Lane said.

"Bye." Callie said hanging up.

She placed the phone on the couch and sighed.

She rubbed her temples with her hands and thought about the events that occurred that day.

She had never been so scared in her life.

Arizona meant everything to her.

She has been through so much hurt in her life.

Callie has spent most of her life alone, she couldn't bare to loose Arizona.

Growing up in a wealthy Miami family, she spent most of her childhood alone.

She met George and finally felt she wasn't going to be alone.

She learned quickly what it's like to be heartbroken.

Then she met Erica and felt like things we're finally looking up.

Only to be left heartbroken for the second time in her life.

When she was at her lowest point, it was Arizona who lifted her back up.

And now she will do the same for Arizona.

She will be her shoulder to cry on, hand to squeeze, crutch to support and body to shield.

She will never let anyone hurt Arizona again.

She found the energy to push herself up off the couch and made her way into the bedroom.

Without changing from her scrubs, Callie climbed into bed against Arizona.

Arizona felt Callie's presence and turned to face her, wincing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Callie sighed.

"I wasn't asleep." Arizona sighed against Callie's neck.

Callie reached and pulled the hair tie out of Arizona's hair and let her hair fall down while she ran her fingers through it.

"I was so scared." Arizona whispered.

"I know baby, I know." Callie said.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for Arizona, do you understand me?" Callie said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I shouldn't have gone alone. I should have screamed- or, or, I could have done something, maybe if I tried harder in surgery, or found it sooner, she wou-" Arizona began to say until Callie's lips cut her off.

"Stop, stop it right now. Don't you for a second think that any of this is your fault Arizona. You did everything you could. Please understand that." Callie said wiping the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

Arizona sighed and curled up against Callie.

"I love you." Callie said kissing Arizona's head.

"You too." Arizona said quietly as she was fighting back sleep.

* * *

><p>It gets better. Here's whats to come in the next few chapters. A breakdown, a fight, a pet :) and 2 marriage proposals :) Thanks!<p> 


	19. Stranger

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure if you knew where I lived you would be standing outside my house with pitchforks. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER. School has been overwhelming. Senior year and I've come down with a bad case of senoiritis. I'm yearbook editor, and plus work, I'm doing college stuff. Again, I am so extremely sorry. This story means a lot to me and I feel so bad for neglecting it for so long. I promise I will keep updating. PROMISE, like pinky promise.

* * *

><p><em>She walked into the prescient, her hand tightly clasped with Arizona's.<em>

_"Good morning Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins please come with me." Detective Lane said grabbing Arizona by the wrist._

_"What's going on?" Callie asked seeing the other officers stand by Arizona._

_"Arizona Robbins you are under arrest for the murder of Stephanie Wilder and the assault of Thomas Wilder with intent to kill. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Detective Lane said cuffing Arizona._

_"No don't, she didn't do anything wrong." Callie cried out._

_"Callie! Callie, don't let them take me! CALLIE!" Arizona screamed as they pulled her out the room._

Callie forced her eyes open.

She sat up in bed and wiped the sweet off her face.

She looked over at the sleeping blonde next to her, who was **pretending** to be asleep.

She sighed and laid back down on the sweat soaked pillow.

The alarm went off three hours later and Callie was exhausted.

"Morning" Callie grumbled when she felt Arizona shift in bed.

"Mmmm, morning" Arizona said, slowly sitting up, still sore.

"We have to be at the prescient at 9." Callie said kissing Arizona on the cheek.

Callie and Arizona got ready and drove in silence.

They pulled up in front of the prescient.

Arizona got out but Callie stopped and looked at the entrance and took a deep breathe.

She met Arizona on the steps and supported her as she walked.

"Good morning Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, right this way." Detective Lane said greeting them at the front desk.

They followed, hand in hand.

Callie noticed some officers from the day before.

They entered the room and sat down.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked.

Callie looked at Arizona who shook her head.

"No thank you." Callie said.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." Detective Lane said sitting down at the table with them with a note pad, pen, and recorder.

"So, how are you feeling?" Detective Lane asked.

"I'm feeling- better." Arizona said.

"That's good. So do you know why I called you in?" Detective Lane asked.

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Wilder remains in the ICU under maximum security. As soon as he is released he will stand arraignment and then we will have a trial. This should be an easy and fast pace trial." She said.

She turned to Arizona. "You will have to give your account," and she turned to Callie, "And you will be a key witness. Is that okay with both of you?" She asked.

They both nodded.

"Dr. Miranda Bailey, Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Owen Hunt will also be on stand." Detective Lane said reading the names of her pad of paper.

Arizona took a deep breathe, her head began filling with thoughts of a trial.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"No, I mean I've uh- I've been a witness before during a child abuse case, but this is different. Is there a chance he can walk?" Arizona asked.

"He could plead insanity, but it's a slim chance the juror's will let him walk." Detective Lane said.

She noticed the change of emotion in Arizona's face.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Arizona. I won't let him get away with this." Detective Lane said.

Arizona gave a reassuring smile.

"So, I'm going to need to get your story Arizona, Callie do you mind waiting in the hall?" Detective Lane asked.

"Sure, no problem." Callie said, giving Arizona's hand gentle squeeze before leaving.

* * *

><p>Callie sat down in one of the empty chairs that lined the hall.<p>

Her phone rang.

"Dr. Torres." Callie said answering the phone.

"Hey Cal- how are you?" Addison asked.

"Hey Addy, I'm good." Callie said.

"Arizona?" Addison asked.

"She's in with the detective now." Callie said.

"Good, good, listen, I wanted to see if you guys were up for going out tonight with me and Teddy? I figured you guys need a distraction." Addison asked.

"Yeah sure Addy, I'll ask. Listen, I got to go, but I'll text you later." Callie said.

"Bye Cal." Addison said hanging up.

Callie put her phone back into her purse and leaned back against the chair.

"Hmm, Dr. Torres?" A voice whose face was buried in a magazine asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

The unknown person put the magazine town and Callie got the shock of her life.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't kill me! It's nothing bad, trust me, the worst if over for Callie and Arizona, for now. But I promise this is a good thing. Thanks for reading. Leave some ideas of who you think the magazine face is :)


	20. Awkward

_A/N: First and foremost, my deepest apologies for neglecting this story for so long. I simply lost my muse, but she is back and I'm ready to go. Thank you all for your overwhelming support and understanding. I have so many plans for this story and I will now get back into regulary updating this story. As many of you probably don't know, I am now a college student! Last time I updated I was still in high school. I am studying graphic design. I'm also living in Florida now. Thank you all! Here it is... _

_I don't own this, but if I did, Arizona would have a leg. Shonda is a bad lady.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm, Dr. Torres?" A voice whose face was buried in a magazine asked.<em>

_"Yes?" She asked._

_The unknown person put the magazine town and Callie got the shock of her life._

Callie froze in shock.

_This can't be happening, not now, not today of all days. _

_Hasn't God put me threw enough? _Callie thought to herself.

"Erica." Callie said sitting up a little straighter, and smoothing the crease in her pants.

"Callie. Nice to see you." Erica said placing her magazine back in the rack.

Callie chuckled sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, in Seattle? Last time I checked you were on the cover of all the major medical journals, something about Mayo Clinic." Callie mumbled.

"You get a parking ticket in Seattle, you have to pay the parking ticket in Seattle. Go figure." Erica said.

"Makes sense." Callie said, the tension in the room obvious enough to cause the person at the desk to look over her glasses at the two women in the waiting room.

"I could ask the same for you, police stations? I mean I know you're a badass, but trouble with the law." Erica joked.

Callie didn't think it was funny.

"I'm um here with my-" Callie began to say until Detective Lane walked out of the office.

"Callie." Detective Lane called out, Arizona stepping beside her, taking Callie's chair.

Callie followed Detective Lane into the office, turning to look at Arizona before she closed the door.

Erica eyed the casted blonde. The similarities in appearence between the two were remarkable and any person who walked could easily mistake them for cousins.

Erica watched Arizona leaf through a magazine.

After twenty minutes of awkward silence, Callie emerged from the room, Detective Lane close behind.

"Alright ladies I got everything I need. I'll be in touch." She said shaking the women's hands. "Call me if you need anything Arizona."

"Dr. Hahn, nice to see you again. Someone will be with you shortly." Detective Lane said as she walked away.

Arizona's eyes widened.

_Hahn._

_HAHN. _

_Erica Hahn._

Arizona looked at Callie, and back at Erica.

Callie cleared her through, nervously.

"Erica, this is Arizona, my girlfriend." Callie said with a little extra emphasis on girlfriend.

"Arizona Robbins, Chief Resident at Hopkins, number 1 pedantic surgeon in the county." Erica said shaking Arizona's uncasted hand. "I'm a fan."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and turned back towards Callie who had a blank look on her face.

_This was awkward._

"Listen Erica, we have to go. It was uh- nice seeing you." Callie said, grabbing her purse and Arizona's hand.

"Hey, I'll see you at the hospital! Oh, sorry I forgot to mention, I'll be working with Teddy Altman for a few weeks. See you around." Erica said as the women were leaving.

Callie's jaw nearly hit the floor.

_Great._

* * *

><p><em>It's short, but it's something, right?<br>_


End file.
